Deseo Concedido
by sakura199
Summary: Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Sakura es una joven intrépida, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero.  Si algo tiene claro el guerrero Sasuke Uchiha, es que su vida es la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Castillo de Dunstaffnage (Escocia), Agosto de 1314

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, el 24 de junio, Robert de Bruce, liderando el ejército escocés junto a los jefes de los principales clanes de Escocia, había salido victorioso en la batalla de Bannockburn.

En un principio, Robert de Bruce pensó firmar un tratado de paz con el rey inglés, Eduardo II. Pero, tras ver fallida esta opción, los escoceses, aun siendo menor en número que los ingleses, cargaron contra el ejército enemigo y salieron victoriosos.

Nadie olvidaría aquel día en que el rey Eduardo II llegó acompañado por infinidad de caballeros, arqueros, lanceros y algunos escoceses contrarios a las ideas de Robert de Bruce, la gran mayoría del clan hyuga, que no era muy numeroso, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar y crear la discordia entre las gentes de su propio clan. Mientras, el ejército de Robert de Bruce sólo se componía de valientes guerreros bien entrenados, unos cuantos a caballo y cientos de voluntarios sin entrenar, pero con ansias y ganas de luchar.

El primer día de batalla, Henry de Bohun, caballero del rey Eduardo II, creyéndose superior a Robert de Bruce, provocó una lucha lanza en mano al estilo de los torneos. Robert, que no se amilanaba ante nadie, aceptó tal reto exponiendo su vida, pero tras un corto combate Henry de Bohun acabó muerto por un hachazo en la cabeza, mientras Bruce sólo se lamentaba por haber roto el mango de su hacha, ante sus amigos y fieles seguidores Sasuke y Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

El segundo día, el rey Eduardo II, enloquecido de rabia por la anterior victoria, ordenó al conde de Gloucester cargar contra los salvajes escoceses. Pero de nuevo la suerte estuvo del lado escocés. Robert de Bruce volvió a demostrarle que, aunque sus fuerzas militares eran inferiores en número, tenían mucho más talento. Y ayudado por Sasuske Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, entre otros, emboscada tras emboscada, empalaron a miles de lanceros ingleses junto al conde de Gloucester.

Desesperados, los ingleses huyeron perseguidos por la infantería escocesa liderada por Neji Hyuga, que junto a otros luchó sin piedad hasta conseguir lo que buscaban: la independencia de Escocia.

Tras aquel nuevo desastre y sintiendo que no podrían conseguir amilanar a aquellos valientes escoceses, las tropas inglesas —en buena parte integradas por _highlanders_— ayudaron al rey Eduardo II a huir al galope del campo de batalla. Llegó hasta Duchar, donde tomó un barco que le llevó de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra.

Los meses pasaron, pero los clamores de la batalla continuaban muy vivos. Por los distintos caminos y montañas de Escocia se podía ver a muchos valerosos escoceses regresando a sus hogares, de los que marcharon sintiéndose hijos oprimidos de Inglaterra y a los que volvían siendo hombres libres de Escocia.

En el castillo de Dunstaffnage, propiedad del clan Hyuga, tras el regreso del valeroso _laird _Neji Hyuga, se estaba preparando una boda. Para Neji no había sido fácil aquella guerra. Tuvo que luchar contra gente de su propio clan y, aunque por ocultos antecedentes familiares la sangre inglesa corriese por sus venas, si algo tenía claro es que era escocés.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de sus primos Haku y Ewan despedazados en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la amargura del combate, le aguardaban días de gloria ytranquilidad. Por ello, tras volver de Bannockburn, formalizó su boda con Tenten Ama, una jovencita que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

El castillo de Dunstaffnage comenzaba a llenarse de guerreros venidos de otros clanes. Neji, desde las almenas de su castillo, observaba cómo un grupo de unos treinta hombres se acercaba a caballo. Sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Sasuke Uchiha, un temible e inigualable guerrero, al que apodaban El Halcón por su intimidatoria mirada verde y su rictus de seriedad. Se decía que cuando El Halcón fijaba su mirada en ti, sólo era por dos razones: o porque ibas a morir, o para sonsacarte información.

A su paso, las mujeres más osadas le miraban con deseo y ardor. Toda Escocia conocía su fama de mujeriego, compartida junto a su hermano Itachi y su íntimo amigo Naruto. Sasuke era Su cabello negro peinado en picos algo alborotado dándole un aire sensual con unos cortos mechones cayéndole en el rostro. Su piel era más clara que la de la mujer, pero no al grado de verse pálido. Sus ojos rasgados de color negro lo hacían ver más provocativo. Tenía una mirada llena de arrogancia. Sus facciones era finas, delicadas pero masculinas y apuestas, en si algo parecidas a las de la mujer. Su porte era igual de elegante que el de la pelinegra. Su estatura era alta, aproximadamente uno Dos metros. Su complexión era delgada, pero ejercitada, con brazos bien torneados y espalda ancha.

Con Sasuke cabalgaba su hermano Itachi, un joven valiente, aunque de carácter distinto. Mientras que el primero era serio y reservado, el segundo frecuentaba la broma y lucía una perpetua sonrisa en la boca.

Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de la infancia de los hermanos Uchiha, residía en el castillo de Urquhart, junto al lago Ness. El temperamento de Naruto resultaba agradable y conciliador, y, al igual que el resto, era un hombre de aspecto imponente, poseedor de unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Ino, una preciosidad rubia, mientras fruncía los ojos para distinguirles.

—Sasuke y Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y sus guerreros. Les invité a mi boda —respondió Neji mirando con adoración a su hermana.

—Oh... Itachi Uchiha —suspiró mirando hacia los guerreros que entraban en ese momento por la arcada externa del castillo—. Deberías habernos avisado de que El Halcón y su hermano venían.

—Tranquila, hermanita —sonrió al escucharla—. Son tan peligrosos para ti como lo soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices... —sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

Ino estaba encantada de volver a tener a Neji a su lado. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que temía que cualquiera de su clan quisiera matarlo por no seguir al rey Eduardo II.

—Neji, ¿crees que este vestido es lo suficientemente elegante para tu boda? —preguntó girando ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Tu belleza lo eclipsa, Ino. Creo que conseguirás que los hombres se desplomen a tu paso; por lo tanto, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que usar mi espada el día de mi boda.

Desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, Ino era consciente de la reacción que despertaba en los hombres y eso le producía un enorme placer.

En ese instante, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron contra las piedras del suelo a la entrada del castillo. El poderío y la fuerza de esos guerreros hicieron que todos los allí presentes dejaran sus labores para mirarlos con admiración y temor.

—Voy a recibir a mis invitados. Avisa a Tenten, le gustará saludarles —dijo Neji besando a su hermana.

En pocos instantes llegó hasta la gran arcada de entrada. Allí pudo ver una vez más cómo la gente bajaba la mirada al paso de Duncan, cosa que le provocó risa.

Al ver a su amigo Neji, Sasuke levantó la mano a modo de saludo y, dando un salto, bajó de su semental Dark y estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—¡Hyuga! —bramó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa—. Tus gentes parecen asustadas a nuestro paso.

—En cuanto os tengan aquí un par de días, os perderán el miedo —respondió Neji.

—Aquí nos tienes. Dispuestos a asistir a tu boda —sonrió Sasuke al pelimarron Neji—. ¿Dónde está esa futura señora de tu hogar?

—Aquí —respondió Tenten, que desde su ventana había visto llegar a los guerreros polvorientos, y corrió para saludarles.

—¿Vos, _milady? _—observó Sasuke a la extraordinaria mujer de ojos marrones, pelo claro y sonrisa tranquilizadora que se erguía ante él.

—Te lo dije, Tente —murmuró Naruto besándole la mano—. Indiqué hace años que tu belleza sería un peligro para algún incauto.

—Encantada de volver a verte —saludó a Naruto .

—¿Sois la pequeña Tenten? —preguntó Itachi acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha mirando a Neji, su prometido.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería formalizar rápidamente este enlace? —musitó asiéndola por la cintura.

—¿No tendríais una hermana o una prima para presentarme? —se mofó Itachi tras saludarla, mientras las criadas que se arremolinaban en la arcada les miraban con ojos libidinosos y risas atontadas.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! —saludó Ino situándose junto a su hermano.

Ino era menuda comparada con Tenten y otras mujeres, pero sus ojos azules, su cara de ángel y el vestido marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lozano hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

—¿Ella es vuestra hermana? —preguntó Itachi al ver aparecer a esa encantadora jovencita.

—No, pero pronto lo será —respondió Tenten cogiéndola de la mano, mientras tras ellas se oía un poco de revuelo. Alguien discutía.

—Es mi pequeña hermana Ino —advirtió Neji—. Recuérdalo.

Mientras Itachi continuaba con los ojos fijos en Ino, Neji se percató de que Sasuke observaba algo tras ellos. ¿Qué miraba?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

—Ino.. Ino... Os recuerdo como una mocosa pesada. Os daba igual subir a un árbol que embadurnaros de barro junto a los demás chicos. Y lo peor: tuve que soportar vuestro pringoso beso lleno de barro cuando os salvé en el lago. —Al ver la rabia en ella, finalizó—: Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que os habéis convertido en una auténtica belleza, y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a soportar vuestros besos con barro.

—¡ Itachi! —advirtió Neji —. Aparta tus ojos y tus embaucadoras palabras de mi hermana si no quieres tener problemas.

—Tranquilo, Neji —rugió muy enfadada Ino demostrando su carácter—. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos consentiría que un imbécil como éste se acercara a mí, y menos aún que me besara.

—¡¿ Ino? —la regañó Neji, sorprendido por aquella contestación.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, se volvió furiosa y desapareció por la arcada del castillo, dejándoles a todos muertos de risa, incluidos los guerreros que seguían montados en sus caballos a la espera de que sus jefes Sasuke y Naruto les indicaran que desmontaran y buscaran un sitio donde descansar

Sasuke fijó su mirada en una mujer que acababa de salir y se había situado tras Neji y Tenten.su corazón se paralizó cuando vio aparecer a la mujer con los ojos jade más espectaculares que había visto nunca.

Neji, con disimulo, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al entender la cara de su amigo Sasuke. Mientras, la moza en cuestión no se percataba de nada.

— Sasuke —intervino Neji tomándole por sorpresa—. Te presento a Sakura de Haruno Hyuga.

Sakura, desconcertada, no sabía dónde mirar.

—Perdonad —se disculpó atragantándose con la saliva, mientras situaba a su hermano tras ella y se alisaba la falda—. No estaba atenta a vuestras conversaciones.

—Tranquila, Sakura —dijo Tenten tomándole la mano para darle un par de palmaditas—. Entendemos que Konohamaru estaba llamando tu atención; por lo tanto, solucionemos primero una cosa y luego otra.

Sasuke, que no había podido apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo conocer su sonrisa. ¡Debía de ser espectacular!

Con fingida indiferencia, Sasuke la miró. Era tan alta y estilizada como Tenten. Su espectacular cabello ¡rosa!. Sus retadores ojos le cautivaron en pocos instantes, pero su boca... «¡Por todos los santos, su boca!», pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. Cómo deseaba tomar aquellos labios y beberlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Por su parte, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de cómo aquel guerrero la miraba. Estaba tan obsesionada con proteger a su hermano que no podía pensar en nada más.

—Veamos —prosiguió Tenten haciendo salir a Konohamaru de las faldas de Sakura —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has montado tanto jaleo?

—Quiero ir a ver a los feriantes —respondió el niño—. Pero ella, como siempre, no me deja.

—¿Por qué no le dejas? —preguntó Neji.

Distraídamente, Sakura se retiró el pelo de la cara, un gesto que encantó a Sasuke, tanto como saber que aquel pillastre rubio no era hijo de la mujer.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir Sakura olvidándose del resto de las personas—, le he dicho que no sea impaciente. Más tarde, le llevaré yo.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con los otros chicos. No con una gruñona —gritó Konohamaru intentando alejarse de su hermana, cosa que ella no le permitió.

El crío le pisó el pie.

«Konohamaru, te voy a machacar», le indicó Sakura con la mirada, aguantando el dolor del pisotón, mientras Sasuke les observaba divertido.

— Sakura... —sonrió Neji —, algún día deberás _empezar _a confiar en él.

—Deberías prometer a tu hermana que te portarás bien —señaló Tenten mirando al niño.

—Este pillo —respondió Sakura dándole una colleja que hizo sonreír a los hombres— es capaz de meterse en más de un problema a la vez. Recordadlo, _lady _Tenten.

—La verdad, Zac, es que tu hermana tiene razón —dijo Neji, que conocía bien al niño—. Por lo tanto, vas a esperar en tu casa hasta que alguno de tus familiares te pueda acompañar, y esto es una orden —ordenó levantando la voz para intimidarle.

—Ve ahora mismo con Hinata —indicó Sakura —, y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue.

El niño, tras sacarle la lengua a su hermana y ver cómo ésta apretaba los puños para no cogerle por el pescuezo, se alejó cabizbajo.

—Está bien —sonrió Tenten al ver la reacción del niño—. Pasemos dentro. Estoy convencida de que estos guerreros estarán muertos de sed y hambre. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Sakura que veía alejarse a su hermano, dijo—: Dile a Frida y Marsha que necesitamos asado y cerveza en abundancia.

—Ahora mismo —asintió Sakura desapareciendo tras la arcada, seguida por Alana y Neji.

—¡Halcón! —exclamó Naruto —. Lo que oigo es tu corazón desenfrenado por esa bonita muchacha.

—¿Qué dices? —disimuló volviéndose hacia su amigo con seriedad—. Mi corazón sólo late desenfrenado cuando estoy combatiendo. No lo olvides.

—Disculpa mi equivocación —palmeó reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se les unía Itachi —. Sólo digo, y esto va por ambos, que veis a una bonita mujer y babeáis como bebés.

—Déjate de tonterías —bufó Sasuke sin querer escucharle más.

—¡Eres un bocazas! —se carcajeó Itachi dando un empujón a Naruto, al tiempo que todos entraban en el castillo.

Capitulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Aquella tarde, Sasuke, Neji y algunos de los hombres salieron con sus caballos a recorrer la zona. Neji quería enseñarles varias cosas que estaba haciendo. Mientras, las criadas atendían al resto de los guerreros encantadas, soltando risotadas escandalosas cuando alguno de ellos les decía alguna dulzura e intentaba meter sus manos bajo sus faldas.

En las habitaciones superiores del castillo, Tenten se probaba su vestido de novia, junto a Ino y Sakura, que se habían hecho grandes amigas.

— Ino —preguntó Tenten —, ¿se puede saber por qué has insultado a Itachi?

—Sencillamente, porque se lo merecía —soltó Ino mirando a Tenten con altivez.

—¿Has insultado a uno de los guerreros? —preguntó Sakura —. Y yo, ¿me lo he perdido?

Ino y Sakura se carcajearon.

—Por el bien de tu hermano y de tu clan, deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras y tus actos —apostilló Tenten.

—Tienes razón—asintió Ino mordiéndose el labio—. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

—El Halcón no podía apartar sus ojos de ti —señaló Tenten mirando a Sakura —. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—No, _lady _Tenten. —Sonriendo, se corrigió al recordar cómo la llamaba cuando estaban solas—. No, Tenten. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

— Sasuke es un hombre muy guapo —comentó Ino asomándose a la ventana oval para mirar el paisaje verde de los campos.

—Y las doncellas se pelean por compartir su lecho —siguió Tenten —. Es un guerrero muy deseado por las mujeres.

—No seré yo la que me pegue con nadie por un hombre —rio Sakura —. Y menos por ese que tiene donde elegir.

—Deberías buscar un marido, Sakura —indicó Ino mientras observaba a algunos _highlanders _cepillar a sus caballos—. Toda mujer debe tener a su lado un hombre que la proteja.

—Ya tengo al abuelo, a Mauled y a Konohamaru —bufó percatándose de lo pesadas que se pondrían aquellas dos con ese tema.

—Pero ellos no pueden calentar tu cama y tu cuerpo como lo haría por ejemplo Sasuke —sonrió pícaramente Tenten.

—¡ Tenten! —exclamó Ino al escucharla.

—No necesito que nadie caliente mi cama. Me la caliento yo sólita sin tener que soportar a nadie.

—Oh, oh —suspiró Ino al ver a Hinata correr hacia el castillo—. Tu hermana viene hacia aquí y no trae muy buena cara.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a la ventana.

Al asomarse vio a su hermana llegar con cara de pocos amigos y pronto supo por qué.

—¿Dónde está Konohamaru? —preguntó Hinata a gritos mientras se retiraba el pelo castaño de la cara. Su hermano las iba a volver locas.

—Le envié contigo hace un buen rato —contestó Sakura resoplando—. No te muevas, bajaré enseguida y te juro que cuando lo encuentre le arrancaré las orejas.

—Ese hermano tuyo... —indicó Ino —. Es cabezón.

—Pero más lo soy yo —aseguró Sakura mirando a Tenten —. Me tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —dijo Alana tomándola de la mano—, seguro que estará jugando por algún lado.

—Te acompaño —señaló Ino, que conocía bien las fechorías de Konohamaru.

Tras despedirse de Tenten, abrieron la pesada arcada de madera y salieron al oscuro pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Bajaron la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde aún quedaban algunos hombres que las miraron boquiabiertos murmurando palabras en gaélico al verlas pasar.

—Juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos —despotricó Sakura sin percatarse de que los hombres las miraban y reían ante ese comentario.

—Veamos en qué clase de fechoría anda metido ese mequetrefe —respondió Ino agarrándose las faldas.

Cruzaron el patio a toda prisa para llegar hasta Hinata, que al verlas gritó:

—¡Te juro que lo mato, Sakura!

—Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana —sonrió Ino para templar el ánimo de Hinata.

—Dijo que quería ir con otros muchachos a ver a los feriantes —recordó Sakura.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Hinata.

Las tres muchachas, andando a paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia la explanada donde los feriantes comenzaban a montar sus puestos. Una explanada algo húmeda por las lluvias, y con barro.

—¡Allí está ese rufián! —indicó Sakura.

Pero las tres se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron cómo el niño se acercaba con sigilo, junto a un par de chicos del clan, a uno de los puestos y, mientras el feriante colocaba unas telas, le quitaban cosas escondiéndolas bajo sus camisas.

De pronto, unas vasijas de barro cayeron al suelo atrayendo la mirada del feriante. ¡Los habían pillado! Por lógica, el hombre cogió a Konohamaru. Era el más pequeño.

El niño comenzó a gritar al verse sujeto por unas manos que lo zarandeaban. Al ver aquello, a Sakura se le subió el corazón a la boca y, echando a correr seguida por las otras dos, se detuvo a unos pasos del feriante, quien ya le había propinado un par de azotes a Konohamaru.

—Disculpad, señor. ¡Por favor! —susurró Sakura sin aliento por la carrera—. ¿Seríais tan amable de soltar a mi hermano? Yo os _pagaré _lo que ha roto.

—¿Este sinvergüenza es tu hermano? —preguntó el hombre cogiéndole por el cuello mientras Konohamaru lloraba.

—Sí, señor —asintió Hinata plantándose junto a Sakura —. Es nuestro hermano y os pedimos que le soltéis.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —mintió Konohamaru intentando zafarse del hombre.

—¡ Konohamaru, cállate! —reprochó Ino, enfadada, notando cómo sus pies se hundían en el barro.

—¡¿Que no hiciste nada? —bramó el hombre dándole un bofetón que dolió más a las muchachas que al niño—. Me estabas robando y me has roto algunas jarras. ¡¿Eso es no hacer nada?

En ese momento salió de su carro la mujer del feriante, y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer a Fiona, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver los destrozos.

—¡Malditas y apestosas _sassenachs! _—escupió la mujer al verlas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enfurecida Ino.

Aquella maldita palabra había causado mucho dolor a sus amigas y a su propia familia.

—No queremos tener líos, Fiona —advirtió Hinata mirándola con recelo.

Fiona era una antigua vecina del pueblo. Durante los años que vivió allí, primero su madre y luego ella siempre las trataron con tono despectivo. Las odiaba por su sangre inglesa. Incluso en varias ocasiones, Sakura y ella habían llegado a las manos.

—Entiendo vuestro disgusto, señor —prosiguió Sakura mirando al feriante—. Por eso os repito que pagaré lo que mi hermano...

—¡Estate quieto, ladronzuelo! —gritó el hombre dando otra bofetada a Konohamaru, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Escuchad, señor! —vociferó Sakura, enfurecida—. Si volvéis a darle un bofetón más, os lo voy a tener que devolver yo a vos.

—¡Que tú me vas a dar un bofetón a mí! —se carcajeó el feriante, indignado.

Ino y Hinata se miraron. Sakura era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído tú para hablar así a mi hombre? —ladró Fiona plantándose ante Sakura con los brazos en jarras.

—Soy Sakura. ¿Te parece poco? —aclaró mirándola con desprecio. Volviéndose hacia el hombre, escupió—: Soltad a mi hermano. ¡Ya!

—Este _sassenach _—gritó con desprecio el feriante— es un futuro delincuente, y como tal debería ser tratado.

«Se acabaron las contemplaciones, Fiona», pensó Sakura mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Aquella rolliza muchacha había hecho mucho daño a su abuelo con sus terribles comentarios y estaba harta.

—Yo no soy _sassenach _—aulló Konohamaru, que a su corta edad aún no llegaba a comprender por qué a veces la gente se empeñaba en insultarle de aquella manera.

—No lo puedes negar, mocoso —escupió Fiona—. Tú y tus hermanas oléis a distancia a la podredumbre de los _sassenachs._

«Oh, Dios..., te mataría con mis propias manos», pensó furiosa Sakura al escucharla.

—Y tú hueles a excremento de oso cruzado con una bruja —gritó Hinata muy enfadada, momento en que Fiona se abalanzó sobre ella.

Sakura intentó separarlas, pero la corpulenta mujer de otro feriante se abalanzó sobre ella. La lucha estaba servida.

Al ver aquello, Ino comenzó a gritarles a todos que era la hermana de Neji Hyuga y que éste les echaría de sus tierras. Pero nadie le hizo caso. Las mujeres continuaban tirándose de los pelos y arrastrándose por el barro, por ello Ino no se lo pensó dos veces y, sin importarle nada, se tiró encima de ellas.

Los gritos y la algarabía que se organizó atrajeron las miradas de todo el mundo. ¡Había pelea!

De pronto, el fuerte ruido de los cascos de varios caballos y un rugido atronador provocaron que todos se parasen en seco. Ante ellos tenían a su señor Neji, a El Halcón y a algunos hombres más.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Neji con gesto de enfado, montado en su enorme caballo blanco.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando reconoció entre aquel amasijo de cuerpos a su hermana, a Sakura y a la hermana de ésta. Desmontando con rapidez e intentando mantener el control, ayudó a Ino a ponerse en pie. Tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba empapada y con la ropa pringada de barro.

— Ino, por todos los santos. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Enfurecida por aquella intromisión, se apartó de su hermano y, ayudando a Sakura y Hinata a ponerse en pie, gritó encolerizada:

—Esas malditas mujeres, Neji. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

Itachi, contemplando la escena divertido a lomos de su semental, se acercó al bullicio junto a Naruto.

—Veo que por aquí las cosas no cambian —bromeó Itachi. Pero una mirada dura de Neji le indicó que callara.

Los feriantes se quedaron de piedra al ver al señor de los Hyuga matándoles con la mirada. Tras él se encontraban Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, quienes les observaban muy serios, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante semejante cuadro.

—El muchacho robó y rompió varias vasijas —se defendió el feriante en un tono diferente, mientras aún sujetaba a Konohamaru —. Es más, si le registráis encontraréis bajo su camisa algo del botín.

—¡Soltad a mi hermano! —bramó Sakura acercándose con la cara enrojecida y arañada—. Soltadle ahora mismo o juro que os mataré.

La rabia en su mirada y el coraje en sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a los guerreros, quienes vieron en Sakura a una mujer con mucho carácter. Aquella fuerza atrajo aún más la curiosidad de Sasuke al reconocer a la morena.

—Pero ella... —comenzó a decir Fiona señalándola.

—Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de mi hermana o te las volverás a ver conmigo —advirtió Hinata.

—¡Qué carácter tienen las mujeres de esta tierra! —susurró Itachi a Naruto, quien nuevamente tuvo que contener la carcajada.

El feriante soltó a Konohamaru, que corrió a esconderse tras Sakura, quien tenía el rostro arrebolado.

— Konohamaru, ¿has robado? —preguntó con su voz ronca Sasuke atrayendo las miradas de todos, mientras bajaba de su oscuro y enorme caballo.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Hinata intimidada ante El Halcón—, es un niño y...

—Estoy hablando con vuestro hermano —musitó Sasuke mirándola.

«Maldita sea, Konohamaru. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de ésta?», pensó Sakura al ver que aquel enorme guerrero se acercaba a ella.

Konohamaru continuaba escondido tras su hermana mayor, que por primera vez miró a los ojos a aquel _highlander _sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus entrañas viéndole caminar hacia ella. El de ojos duros e implacables era El Halcón, el terrible guerrero del que tantas historias macabras habían oído y el que, según Alana, la había estado observando. Su figura era imponente e implacable, tanto por altura como por la anchura de sus hombros, sobre los que descansaba un brillante pelo castaño.

—¡ Konohamaru! Has desobedecido mis órdenes —reprochó Neji, enfadado—. Y eso conlleva un castigo.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Sakura y Hinata.

—¡ Neji! —gritó Ino, horrorizada—. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Es un niño! Y ellos no aceptaron la oferta de Sakura de pagarles lo robado y roto. Sólo se han dedicado a humillarlas e insultarlas, y luego...

—Mañana, Konohamaru —prosiguió Neji indicándole a su hermana que callara—, quiero verte en el castillo para hablar sobre tu castigo.

Itachi y Naruto, al escuchar aquello, se miraron. Conocían a Neji y sabían que el castigo que impondría al muchacho no iría más allá de ayudar en las cocinas del castillo.

— Konohamaru —lo llamó Sasuke agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Podrías salir de las faldas de tu hermana para que pueda hablar contigo como un hombre.

El niño, pálido y asustado por sus actos y por aquel enorme guerrero, salió con valentía. Sasuke lo miró y estuvo a punto de blasfemar cuando contempló aún marcado en su cara el bofetón del feriante.

—Enséñame qué has robado —indicó Sasuke.

Sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta, el niño metió sus manitas bajo la camisa sucia y sacó algo que depositó en las grandes y callosas manos de Sasuke.

—Quería que mis hermanas fueran guapas a la boda y cogí estos colgantes para ellas.

—Oh, Konohamaru —susurró Sakura agachándose junto a él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

Al agacharse junto al crío, Sakura quedó muy cerca de Sasuke, que admiró su belleza a escasos centímetros y percibió su olor a musgo fresco. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el color negro tenía más de una tonalidad al perderse en los ojos de la muchacha. Sus labios le invitaban a besarlos, a tomarlos, y la calidez de su rostro, aún embarrado y sucio, le dejó sin palabras.

— Konohamaru, cariño —susurró Sakura —. Nosotras te lo agradecemos, pero no queremos que robes nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Robar es algo que no está bien —recalcó confuso Sasuke, turbado por la presencia de la joven—. Muchos hombres van a las mazmorras, mueren o son azotados por ello. ¿Quieres que te ocurra algo así?

—Señor —saltó rápidamente Hinata —. Si mi hermano tiene que ir a las mazmorras o ser fustigado, ocuparé su lugar.

Al escuchar aquello, a Sakura le hirvió la sangre y se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Nunca lo permitiría!

—¡¿Qué dices? No consentiré algo así—aclaró Sakura. Y mirando de frente a los ojos de Sasuke, con más valor que muchos guerreros, añadió—: Ambos son mis hermanos, señor. Soy responsable de ellos. Ante cualquier cosa que ellos hagan, la responsabilidad es mía. Si alguien tiene que ir a algún lado o pagar algo, no dudéis que seré yo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron mudos a todos. Naruto se asombró por la fuerza de aquellas mujeres, en especial por la joven que respondía al nombre de Hinata, quien le miró en un par de ocasiones y le sonrió.

—No estoy diciendo que nadie tenga que ser azotado —aclaró Sasuke, confuso por la reacción de las muchachas—. Sólo le estoy haciendo entender a Konohamaru que robar le puede acarrear en el futuro muy serios problemas a él y a su familia.

—En eso tiene razón mi hermano —asintió Itachi —. Konohamaru debe aprender desde pequeño que cierto tipo de situaciones le pueden traer problemas.

Sasuke, con pesar, retiró su mirada de la muchacha para fijarla en el niño y decir:

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a robar o serán tus padres, responsables de ti, los que paguen tus problemas.

—No tengo padres —indicó el niño muy serio, sintiendo el dolor en los ojos de Sakura al escuchar aquello.

—Pero tienes hermanas —respondió Sasuke —. Ellas desean que algún día seas un valeroso guerrero que las defienda, ¿no crees? Además, estoy seguro de que a tu señor le gustaría poder contar con guerreros como tú.

—Os lo prometo, señor —respondió con timidez el niño. Él quería ser guerrero.

—¡Guerrero, ese rufián! —se mofó Fiona por aquel comentario—. Pero si ellos son...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ino intuyendo lo que aquella bruja iba a decir—. No vuelvas a insultarlos o te las verás de nuevo conmigo.

—¡Vuelve a decir esa palabra! ¡Vuelve a insultarnos! —Vociferó Sakura levantándose para encararse con la mujer—. Y te juro que te arranco los dientes y me hago un collar con ellos.

Al escuchar aquello, Sasuke miró a su hermano y a Naruto sorprendido. Nunca había conocido una mujer con ese carácter.

—Fiona —ordenó Neji al intuir lo que ocurría—. Recoge tus mercancías y sal de mis tierras.

—Pero, señor... —susurró el feriante cogiendo a su mujer por el brazo para que callara.

—Sin preguntar intuyo lo que aquí ha ocurrido —prosiguió Neji, serio—. Si alguno más desea marcharse con ellos, ¡adelante! Pero a mi gente nadie la insulta. Por lo tanto, y entendiendo que la noche se acerca, la única opción que soy capaz de razonar es que paséis la noche aquí. Pero por la mañana no os quiero ver en mis tierras. ¡¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintieron los feriantes alejándose de Fiona, que echaba chispas al ver cómo aquellas muchachas sonreían.

—¡ Konohamaru! Recuerda tu promesa —señaló Sasuke muy serio. Con tranquilidad, se dirigió al feriante, que estaba pálido de miedo—. Yo me haré cargo del pago.

—¡No, _laird _Uchiha! —exclamó Sakura agarrándole del fornido brazo para llamar su atención—. No os preocupéis, lo pagaré yo.

—No es necesario —susurró Sasuke a escasos centímetros de ella.

En ese momento, Sakura fue consciente de su osadía al tocarle y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó de él. Sasuke, aún con la mirada puesta en ella, sentía la mano caliente y palpitante de la muchacha sobre su piel. ¡Su suavidad había sido muy agradable!

Como un halcón eligiendo a su presa, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella y, durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más.

—De momento —tosió Neji interrumpiendo—, lo que vais a hacer es ir a vuestras casas a cambiaros de ropa y quitaros el barro de encima. Más tarde, seguiremos hablando. —Luego, volviéndose hacia los feriantes, dijo—: Mañana por la mañana, al que piense como ellos, no lo quiero ver por aquí.

—No sé aún lo que ha pasado —aseveró Sasuke señalándolos—. Pero, por mis tierras, no os quiero ver.

—Ni por las mías —concluyó Naruto.

—Ven aquí, Ino —llamó Neji a su hermana—. Te llevaré al castillo para que te cambies de ropa y vuelvas a ser una dama.

—¡Soy una dama! —gritó enfadada al verse izada por su hermano ante la cara de guasa de Itachi —. Pero las injusticias pueden conmigo.

—Vamos, Konohamaru —apremió Sakura cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Neji mientras volvía su caballo en dirección al castillo—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de que Sakura y sus hermanos lleguen a casa sin que se metan en más líos?

—¡No! —gritó Sakura intentando alejarse lo antes posible de aquellos hombres—. Nosotros iremos andando, mi señor. Está muy cerca. Además, nos encanta pasear.

Pero los guerreros ya habían tomado su decisión.

—Ni lo soñéis —intervino Naruto acercándose a Hinata, a quien izó sin previo aviso para sentarla ante él, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Será un placer acompañaros.

—Os lo agradezco, _laird _Uzumaki —sonrió Hinata acomodándose a su lado, dejando a su hermana sin palabras por aquella ligereza, y en especial por su cara de tonta.

—Tenéis un poco de sangre aquí —susurró Naruto tocándole con la punta del dedo en el cuello, quedando atontado al ver aquella vena color verde latir ante sus ojos.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —sonrió Hinata limpiándose como si nada—. Son rasguños sin importancia.

« Hinata, pero ¿qué haces coqueteando?», se preguntó Sakura, incrédula, al ver cómo aquélla pestañeaba.

—Cualquier mujer se horrorizaría por marcar su piel de esta forma —rio Itachi al ver la cara de bobo de Naruto.

—Nosotras no somos cualquier mujer y menos aún nos asustamos por un poquito de sangre —contestó sonriendo Hinata, dejándoles asombrados por su seguridad.

Tras tenderle al feriante unas monedas, que éste recogió con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta su caballo y de un ágil salto montó en él.

—¡ Itachi! Coge al muchacho y agárralo bien, no se te vaya a caer —ordenó con voz alta y clara, como estaría acostumbrado a hacer.

Y, sin decir nada más, se acercó a Sakura tendiéndole la mano para que subiera. Algo desconcertada y molesta por el giro de los acontecimientos, aceptó su mano y, tras notar cómo él la levantaba como una pluma y la sentaba ante él, dijo más tiesa que un palo:

—Gracias por pagar la deuda, _laird _Uchiha, pero mis hermanos y yo podríamos ir andando.

—Ni hablar —respondió rodeando con su brazo izquierdo su cintura para tenerla asida con fuerza—. Yo te llevaré hasta allí y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada.

El camino no era muy largo, y menos a caballo. La humilde cabaña de Jiraya estaba próxima a las caballerizas y junto a la herrería. Hinata y Naruto rieron durante el camino por los comentarios de Itachi, quien maldecía su mala suerte por tener que llevar a un muchacho y no a una dulce dama.

Sasuke, por su parte, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentada ante él, pudo aspirar mejor aún su aroma, un aroma diferente al que nunca hubiera olido. Cada vez que ella volvía la cabeza para ver si sus hermanos les seguían, Sasuke podía admirar la delicadeza de sus rasgos; incluso una de esas veces su mentón chocó con la frente de ella, sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de su sedosa piel.

Sakura, incómoda por estar en aquella absurda situación, intentó mantener la espalda rígida. Echarse hacia atrás suponía sentir la musculatura de aquel guerrero contra ella, y no estaba dispuesta. Ver su imponente figura, cuando él se había bajado del caballo para acercarse a ella y a su hermano, la había dejado desarmada. Aquél era El Halcón, el guerrero más temido por los clanes y más codiciado por las mujeres. Pero ante ella había demostrado humanidad al hablar a Konohamaru con delicadeza y lógica, y no podía olvidar cómo éste le escuchó y le sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El anciano Jiraya, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Mauled, el herrero del clan Hyuga, se asustó cuando vio llegar a sus nietos acompañados por aquellos guerreros. Un conocido sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a Sakura pero, según se fueron acercando y vio las sonrisas de Hinata y Konohamaru, se tranquilizó.

—Es allí, señor —susurró con la garganta seca Sakura—. Mi abuelo es quien cuida de los caballos en el clan.

—Pero aquello es la herrería —respondió Sasuke mirando hacia donde ella le señalaba, mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños roces que el movimiento del caballo le permitía.

—Vivimos junto a Mauled. Su mujer murió hace dos años y mi hermana y yo nos ocupamos de él.

—¿A qué te refieres con que os ocupáis de él? —preguntó, curioso y molesto.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿a vos qué os importa, señor?

La valentía y el descaro de aquella mujercita le hicieron gracia.

—Llámame Sasuke —le susurró al oído poniéndole el vello de punta.

—Disculpad, _laird _Uchiha —contestó volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos, cosa de la que se arrepintió. La dura y sensual boca de él rozó la suya brevemente—. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que os llame de esa manera. No debemos olvidar quién sois. Prefiero llamaros _laird _Uchiha.

—Sasuke. Me gustaría y preferiría que me llamaras así.

—¡No! —indicó dejando latente su testarudez y, bajando la voz para que nadie les escuchara, le susurró—: He dicho que no, _laird _Uchiha, no insistáis.

—Sasuke —insistió él.

«¡Ja! De eso nada», pensó Megan.

—No.

—¡Eres cabezota, mujer! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño; no estaba acostumbrado a repetir las órdenes más de una vez.

—¡Por todos los santos celtas! —bufó retirándose con una mano un rizo rosa que caía entre sus ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no, señor?

—Hasta que digas sí —respondió disfrutando de aquella conversación.

Pero ella era terca, tan terca como una mula.

—No lo diré. Además, permitidme deciros que estoy segura de que si os llamo Sasuke, luego querréis algo más de mí y yo no estoy dispuesta a daros nada —espetó airada—. Porque, que os quede claro, soy pobre, pero decente. No caliento el lecho de nadie y tened por seguro que aunque seáis el poderosísimo Halcón, y las mujeres se peleen por estar con vos, a mí no me impresionáis. Por lo tanto, os agradecería que no volváis a insistir, _laird _Uchiha.

Cuando Sakura cerró la boca fue consciente de cómo le había hablado. Por ello blasfemó para sí y cerró los ojos arrepentida de su rápida lengua, mientras Sasuke sonreía entre asombrado, incrédulo y divertido.

—¡Allí está el abuelo! —gritó Konohamaru en aquel momento saludando con la mano.

Los caballos, a paso lento, se acercaron a Jiraya, que los recibió con una sonrisa y el desconcierto en la cara. Era raro que sus nietas volvieran acompañadas.

—¡Por san Ninian! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —preguntó al ver las pintas que traían.

—Hola, abuelo —saludó Konohamaru mientras Itachi le bajaba—. ¿Has visto? Nos acompañan unos guerreros, y el que lleva a Sakura es El Halcón.

—¡Konohamaru! —le reprendió Sakura con rapidez.

Una vez que el caballo de Sakura paró, la muchacha, sin previo aviso se zafó de las manos del jinete y de un salto descabalgó sin su ayuda, dejándole de nuevo sorprendido. Las mujeres que conocía necesitaban ayuda tanto para subir como para bajar de los caballos, y más si tenían la altura de Dark. Al ver que Hinata hacía lo mismo, sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Naruto.

—Abuelo... —Sakura le besó—. Ellos son _laird _Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano Itachi Uchiha y _laird _Naruto Uzumaki, y nos han traído porque tuvimos un percance en la feria, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

—¿Percance? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el anciano de pelo canoso tocándose la barbilla.

—Pues mira... —comenzó a decir Hinata.

—Fue algo muy tonto, señor —sonrió con complicidad Itachi intentando ayudarlas a fabricar una mentira—. Ellos estaban subidos en un carromato y uno de nuestros hombres sin querer les embistió.

Todos quedaron callados a la espera de la reacción del anciano, que tras mirarles con ojos sabios murmuró levantando un dedo:

—Ésa ha sido una buena mentira, muchacho, pero conociendo a mi nieto Konohamaru estoy seguro de que él ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

—Yo, abuelo...

—Abuelo, no tiene importancia. Konohamaru se metió con un feriante —informó Sakura omitiendo ciertos detalles— y bueno...

—¿Tus hermanas han tenido que volver a pelearse por ti? —regañó el viejo al niño, que esta vez se escondía tras Hinata.

—¿Os peleáis muy a menudo por vuestro hermano? —preguntó muerto de risa Itachi. Aquello era cómico.

—Uf... —gesticuló Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco, comprobando Itachi su sentido del humor—. Si os contara la cantidad de veces, no os lo creeríais.

Verla sonreír y bromear con su hermano hizo que Sasuke disfrutara del momento. En poco tiempo, y sin ella ser consciente, había disfrutado de su sonrisa, su bravura y su belleza. Incluso su extraño acento al hablar le cautivó.

—Ese pequeño diablillo... —Otro anciano canoso, Mauled, se unió al grupo—. Acabará con sus hermanas antes de convertirse en hombre.

—¡Mauled, no exageres! —sonrió Sakura, asombrando de nuevo a Sasuke por aquella dulzura en su cara al mirar a aquel hombre y a su abuelo.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke —se presentó acercándose a los ancianos para tenderles la mano—. No os preocupéis, ya le hemos regañado nosotros y, mañana, Neji quiere verlo para imponerle un castigo.

—Encantado, _laird _Uchiha —saludó Mauled cogiendo con fuerza su mano. Tenía ante él al temible Halcón, y eso era todo un honor.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bramó el viejo Jiraya mirando a Mauled—. ¿Has oído? Otra vez mis niñas defendiendo a este gusano. ¿Esto nunca va a cambiar? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matar a tus hermanas?

—Venga, venga, abuelo —rio Hinata mirando a Naruto—. No ha sido para tanto.

Intentando calmarse, Jiraya invitó a los guerreros a tomar cerveza para refrescarse la garganta mientras sus nietas se cambiaban y lavaban.

—¿Dónde están los padres de vuestros nietos? —preguntó Naruto al recordar que el niño les había revelado que no tenían padres.

—Murieron hace años —respondió secamente Jiraya. No quería dar más explicaciones—. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Instantes después, los tres guerreros se sentaron en un tronco frente a la cabaña de madera dejando que los ancianos, emocionados por tener a gente importante en su hogar, les hicieran miles de preguntas sobre la batalla de Bannockburn. Konohamaru, tras lavarse, se unió a ellos. Poco tiempo después, Sasuke vio salir a Sakura cargada con ropa para dejarla en un apartado y volver a entrar en la casa, aunque antes sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de él.

—¡Qué guapo es! —rio excitada Hinata mirando disimuladamente por la ventana—. ¿Has visto qué ojos tan bonitos tiene?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Sakura, inquieta.

—Naruto. Oh, Dios. ¡Cómo me ha gustado cabalgar con él! Me miraba de una manera que... que...

—Un consejo, hermanita —dijo señalándola con el dedo—. No sueñes con cosas que no podrán ser. Él es Naruto, el _laird _del clan Uzumaki.

Hinata, segura de sus encantos, miró a su hermana y con gesto despectivo dijo:

—¿Y?

«Ésta es tonta», pensó Sakura antes de responder.

—Recuerda quiénes somos para ellos. En el momento en que sepan que papá era inglés, se burlarán de nosotras como casi todo el mundo y nos llamarán apestosas _sassenachs. _Además, ¿no has oído la fama que tienen esos guerreros?

Sin querer escuchar más tiempo a su hermana, Hinata abrió la arcada de la cabaña y se unió al grupo. Desconcertada y escondida en el interior de su hogar, Sakura pudo ver a través de la ventana cómo Sasuke miraba con curiosidad hacia la casa. ¿Esperaría verla a ella?

Más tarde, Hinata entró en la cabaña para coger más cerveza. Sasuke, extrañado por que Sakura no volviera a salir, la acompañó con la excusa de ayudarla a sacar las jarras. Al entrar, se encontró con una casa humilde, ordenada y limpia, y a Sakura cocinando.

—Venimos por más cerveza —indicó Hinata con alegría.

—Muy bien —asintió sin mirarles.

Notaba cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por tener a aquel fornido guerrero tras ella. Presentía cómo él la miraba y aquello la estaba matando.

—Esas flores —dijo Hinata al ver un ramo encima de la mesa— ¿son del pesado de Sai?

—Eso dijo el abuelo —asintió Sakura torciendo el gesto al oír aquel nombre.

—¡Qué pesado, por Dios! —sonrió Hinata mirando a Sasuke—. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no quieres nada con él?

Tras llenar las jarras y alarmado por los absurdos nervios que le provocaba la cercanía de aquella mujer, Sasuke salió de la casa, pero se quedó anclado en la puerta cuando escuchó de pronto a Hinata dejar de hablar gaélico para hacerlo en inglés, un idioma que casi nadie utilizaba en las Highlands.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hinata acercándose a su hermana.

—Estoy cociendo hierbas —respondió sonriendo enseñándole hojas de acedera entre otras.

—¡No! ¡¿Serás bruja? —rio Hinata al saber para qué solían utilizar esas hierbas—. ¿A quién se las vas a echar?

—A la rolliza Fiona. Estoy harta de sus insultos. Esta noche me acercaré a su carro y echaré un poquito de esto en su agua. Mañana y pasado mañana tendrá unos días muy depurativos.

Ambas rieron divertidas hasta que Hinata dijo:

—¡Eres tremenda, hermanita! ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

—No. Te quedarás con Konohamaru. El abuelo tiene que descansar. —Sonrió al imaginarse a Fiona con el culo escocido de tanto evacuar—. Será algo rápido. Además, iré acompañada por lord Draco.

Después de escuchar aquella conversación, Sasuke se dirigió hacia los hombres, y mientras les oía reír, ajeno a su conversación, pensó: «¿Por qué las muchachas hablaban aquel idioma?». Y en especial: «¿Quién es ese tal lord Draco?».

Un rato después, los ancianos Jiraya y Mauled, encantados por la conversación de aquellos jóvenes guerreros, los invitaron a cenar, pero éstos declinaron la oferta: sabían que en el castillo les esperaban. Por ello, con más pereza que otra cosa, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron de regreso.

—¡Naruto! —increpó Sasuke—. Percibo que tu corazón de guerrero se ablanda cuando ve una mujer bonita.

El guerrero, al escucharle, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto! Ha sido vergonzoso. ¡Qué manera de babear! —se mofó Itachi.

—¡Por todos los santos! —sonrió Naruto al pensar en la dulce Hinata mientras entraban por las puertas del castillo—. Pero ¿quién puede resistirse a esa dulce sonrisa?

—Tienes razón, amigo —asintió Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Al entrar en el salón principal, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia sus hombres, que bebían cerveza y bromeaban con unas mozas. Tras darles instrucciones, se marcharon con Neji y Itachi, quienes estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Tenten y Ino.

—Buenas noches —saludó Naruto—. Permitidme deciros que vuestra belleza es cegadora.

—Me has quitado el halago de la boca —asintió Sasuke.

—Gracias —sonrió Ino.

Itachi estuvo a punto de atragantarse al mirarla. Ino estaba preciosa con aquel vestido celeste.

—Sois muy atentos —sonrió Tenten al ver al temible Halcón junto a ella—. ¿Qué tal llegaron Sakura y Hinata?

—Bien..., bien —respondió Itachi al ver que su hermano y Naruto callaban como muertos, y mirando a Neji preguntó—: ¿Todas las mujeres de estas tierras tienen el mismo carácter?

—Itachi —advirtió Sasuke al ver la mirada de Ino.

Aquel juego que habían comenzado aquellos dos podía costarles caro.

—¿Ocurre algo con las mujeres de estas tierras? —siseó Ino con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh..., tú tranquila —respondió Itachi al ver su cara de pocos amigos—. Tú aún eres una niña: —Sonriendo a Tenten, añadió—: Preguntaba por las mujeres.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes menos delicadeza que un asno? —murmuró Ino, ofendida y roja de rabia.

Tenten, al escucharla, se llevó la mano a la boca y fue Neji quien habló.

—Ino, son nuestros invitados —le recordó—. Compórtate.

—Tranquilo, hermano —recalcó alejándose al ver entrar en el salón a sus primas Gerta y Landra junto a su abuelo Hiashi—. Educación no me falta, pero ciertos animales y sus modales me sacan de quicio.

—Te acompaño —indicó Tenten mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella para tranquilizarla.

—¿A qué animal se refiere? —preguntó Itachi mientras sonreía.

Neji resopló y le miró.

—Así no llegarás a ninguna parte, muchacho —le susurró Naruto, divertido, mientras Hiashi caminaba hacia ellos.

—Eso pretendo —declaró bajito, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oído.

—¡Muchachos! —saludó Hiashi al acercarse a ellos—. Me dijeron que habíais llegado. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Cómo está mi buen amigo Kakashi?

—Quedó algo triste por no poder venir —informó Sasuke tras un cordial saludo—. Pero su delicado estado no le permite hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Saludadle de mi parte y decidle que vaya preparando esa agua de vida tan estupenda que prepara, que cualquier día me presento por allí.

—¡Le harás feliz! —sonrió Itachi.

Las risotadas de dos mujeres les hicieron mirar.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo con encanto.

—Las nietas de mi hermana Eufemia —respondió Kakashi.

—Las pesadas de mis primas —subrayó Neji y, mirando a Itachi, preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con mi hermana?

—No me pasa nada, aunque me hacen gracia sus reacciones.

—Itachi —advirtió Neji—, aléjate de mi hermana.

Sasuke miró a su amigo y a su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso hago —respondió Itachi dejando de sonreír—. ¿No lo ves, Hyuga?

—¡Muchachos! —les regañó Hiashi—. Haced el favor de comportaros.

Itachi y Neji se midieron con la mirada hasta que Naruto se interpuso entre ellos para acabar con aquella tontería. Se conocían de siempre. Sus padres habían sido buenos aliados y amigos en vida. Pero Neji conocía a su hermana y sabía que siempre había suspirado por aquel Uchiha.

—Hiashi, Neji —interrumpió Sasuke empujando a su hermano—. Quisiera hablar con vosotros.

—Esperaremos fuera —apuntó Naruto cogiendo del brazo a Itachi.

—No —señaló Sasuke. No sabía por qué, pero lo que iba a preguntar sentía que a ellos también les interesaría.

—Tú dirás —dijo Hiashi sentándose en un banco de madera.

—Quería preguntaros por Sakura y sus hermanos —solicitó atrayendo la atención de Naruto y Itachi—. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus padres?

—¿Habéis conocido a esas dos maravillosas mujercitas? —aplaudió Hiashi al pensar en ellas. Las quería tanto como a su propia nieta Ino.

—Abuelo, ellas y tu querida nieta estaban enzarzadas en una pelea con los feriantes —aclaró Neji haciéndole sonreír.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera Ino, o aquellas hermanas, a Hiashi siempre le hacía sonreír. Las adoraba.

—¡Qué carácter tienen! ¿Verdad? —Observando a Sasuke, el anciano añadió—: Muchacho, mujeres así pocas encontraréis.

—Sasuke, creo que corresponde a mi abuelo responder a tu pregunta.

Todos miraron al anciano que tras remolonear finalmente dijo:

—Murieron hace años, lejos de estas tierras —aclaró cambiando su humor.

Aquella respuesta no calmó la curiosidad de Sasuke, que volvió al ataque.

—Eso no me dice mucho, Hiashi. —Mirando a su amigo prosiguió—: Quizá me puedas decir por qué se pelearon con los feriantes, o cuál fue el insulto que desencadenó todo.

—¿Qué pretendes saber? —rugió Hiashi cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Sasuke le miró.

—Pretendo saber por qué hablan entre ellas un idioma que no es el gaélico.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañado Itachi mientras Naruto no entendía nada.

—Escuchadme bien y medid vuestras palabras tras lo que os voy a relatar —pidió Hiashi mirando a Neji. Tras un largo silencio, comenzó—: El padre de las muchachas era inglés. ¿Contento? —preguntó mirando a Sasuke, que no se inmutó—. Su madre era Tsunade, una encantadora muchacha que un día se enamoró de un tal George. Recuerdo que cuando se marchó con él, Jiraya sufrió muchísimo. Su mujer, Philda, había muerto y la marcha de Tsunade lo dejó solo y triste. Lo siguiente que sé es que el padre de las muchachas murió en una cacería cuando alguien erró su tiro, y Tsunade murió tras el parto del pequeño Konohamaru. Sakura me contó que fue un inglés, amigo de su padre, quien, arriesgando su vida y la de algunos hombres, les ayudó a huir de la tiranía de sus tíos, trayéndoles de nuevo a su casa, con su abuelo y con su clan.

—¿Son inglesas? —preguntó desafiante Itachi.

—No. Ellas son escocesas —afirmó Neji.

—Una noche, hace seis o siete años, apareció Jiraya con las dos muchachas y el bebé en brazos. Tras pedirme permiso para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí, pasaron a formar parte de mi clan. Ellas son tan Hyuga como lo soy yo, y no permitiré que nadie lo dude ni un solo instante —aseveró Hiashi con severidad.

—Un _sassenach. _¿Es su padre? —preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

—Sí —asintió Neji— y, aunque he matado a cientos de ellos, soy de los que piensan que no todos son iguales.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Hiashi, a quien recordar todo aquello le entristecía.

A excepción de pocas personas y Kakashi, el abuelo de Sasuke y Itachi, pocos conocían su gran secreto.

—No existe ningún _sassenach _diferente —reprochó Itachi—. Todos son iguales. Se distinguen a leguas. Con razón esas dos muchachas tienen tanto carácter. Tienen el carácter retorcido inglés.

—Perdona que te corrija—interrumpió Naruto todavía sorprendido—. Pero ese carácter es más escocés que inglés. Tengo entendido que las inglesas son frías como témpanos de hielo, y no veo que esas muchachas sean así.

—Tienes razón —asintió Itachi moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar a un par de inglesas que se cruzaron en su camino.

—Oh... —se lamentó Hiashi al escucharles negando con la cabeza—. ¡Qué equivocados estáis!

—Existe algo más, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sasuke clavándole la mirada.

El guerrero y el anciano se miraron, hasta que este último habló.

—Cuéntaselo, Neji —susurró Hiashi con voz ajada por la tristeza, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al calor del hogar para no dejar que nadie viera en ese momento sus encharcados ojos.

—Mi abuela Elizabeth era inglesa —confesó Neji viendo cómo su abuelo echaba un tronco al hogar—. Ese es un secreto bien guardado en mi familia. Ella fue una víctima de su propia patria por ayudar a los escoceses. ¿Tenéis algo más que preguntar?

En ese momento, las mujeres se dirigían hacia ellos. Sasuke, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Hiashi, decidió terminar la conversación e ir a cenar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El bosque de acebo que se cernía ante Sakura era oscuro a pesar de que la luna llena irradiaba un esplendor magnífico. La primera vez que vio aquel bosque plagado de acebo, maravillosos pinos y robles, fue la noche que llegó con John y sus hombres. Allí se despidió de su buen amigo para nunca más saber de él. «¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?», pensó mientras caminaba junto a lord Draco, su gentil y cansado caballo, que John, aquel fatídico día, se acordó de rescatar.

Lord Draco era un caballo viejo, de color pardo y ojos cansados que revelaban sus veinte años de edad. Pero Sakura lo adoraba. Nunca olvidaría el día que sus padres se lo regalaron. Tenía seis años, poco menos que ahora Konohamaru, por lo que ambos crecieron juntos, y juntos habían vivido muchos momentos buenos y malos.

Aquella noche, tras salir sigilosamente de su casa, Sakura llegó hasta donde los feriantes acampaban y no se percató de que unos ojos divertidos e incrédulos observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Con sigilo, Sakura se acercó al carromato donde la rolliza Fiona y su marido dormían. Con rapidez, echó algo que llevaba en las manos dentro de un recipiente de barro. Tras aquella acción, con la misma tranquilidad y sigilo con que llegó, se marchó.

Sasuke, que había estado esperando su aparición durante un buen rato, se quedó maravillado al verla. La joven había irrumpido ante él vestida como un muchacho. Nada de vestidos, de cabellos al viento, ni delicadeza al caminar. Ahora, aquella joven llevaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón, una camisa de lino, una vieja capa oscura y unas botas de caña alta, que facilitaban sus movimientos, mientras que su pelo estaba recogido en una larga trenza bajo un original pañuelo. Sasuke, con la boca seca, observó desde las sombras sus controlados movimientos y no pudo dejar de reír cuando vio que ella derramaba algo dentro de la vasija. Al verla desaparecer entre los árboles, se puso en marcha. Tenía que alcanzarla.

—¿Qué hace una muchacha andando sola por el bosque a estas horas?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Sakura se paró en seco.

«Maldita sea. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?», pensó Sakura volviéndose hacia él.

Su aspecto era inquietante. Ahora estaba limpio y aseado. Incluso se le veía guapo. Su bonito pelo azabache se mecía por encima de los hombros desafiando al aire, mientras sus penetrantes ojos negros la escrutaban. A punto de soltar un suspiro, sin saber por qué, llevó su mirada hacia su sensual boca, la cual, según había oído a las mujeres, era una boca cálida y suave para besar. Realmente, aquel hombre era una auténtica provocación. Pero ¿qué hacía allí mirándola con aquellos ojos inquisidores?

—Estaba dando un paseo con mi caballo, señor —aclaró tomando con fuerza las riendas de lord Draco, que resopló al sentir compañía.

—¿Vestida de muchacho? ¿Y echando pócimas en el agua de los demás?

—Pero ¡bueno! ¡Qué desfachatez! —se enfadó Sakura cambiando de postura—. ¿Me has estado espiando, miserable gusano?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al darse cuenta de cómo había hablado al _laird _Uchiha, a El Halcón, y comenzó a preocuparse por las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía a su familia. Levantando las manos a modo de disculpa, habló:

—Oh... Dios mío. Disculpad mis palabras, señor. Tengo el horrible defecto de hablar antes de pensar.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Levantó una ceja divertido—. Tranquila, no te preocupes. Pero por experiencia te diré que las cosas se tienen que pensar antes de decirlas.

Al escucharle, ella suspiró.

—Tenéis razón, señor —asintió provocándole una sonrisa al mostrar una expresión de estupor y bochorno.

—Yo no diré nada, si tú prometes no hacerlo también. No quisiera que la gente perdiera el miedo que me tiene —respondió acercándose más a ella, dejando latente su increíble estatura y su porte de guerrero.

—Os lo prometo, señor —asintió dándose la vuelta. Agarrando con fuerza las riendas de lord Draco, comenzó a andar—. Buenas noches, _laird _Uchiha.

—Sasuke —solicitó asiéndola del brazo—. Mi nombre es Sasuke y no sé por qué extraño juicio has decidido seguir llamándome de otra manera.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —protestó mirando al cielo de modo cómico—. Creo, señor, que os expresé lo que pensaba sobre ello.

—No pienso como tú, muchacha —aclaró maravillado por el desparpajo y gracia de ella—. Y si me permites, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—No necesito protección, señor. Y no os lo toméis a mal, pero no os lo permito —rechazó su oferta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sonrió clavando su inquietante mirada verde sobre ella.

—¿Piensas rebatir todas mis órdenes? —insinuó apretándole el brazo.

—Por supuesto. No soy ningún guerrero —respondió dando un tirón para soltarse.

«Ay, Dios. Otra vez», pensó Sakura tras decir aquello.

Sasuke, al ver de nuevo aquel gesto preocupado, dijo:

—¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir. Te acompañaré —insistió, resuelto, caminando junto a ella.

Tras rumiar por lo bajo, cosa que hizo gracia a Sasuke, ambos pasearon en silencio hasta que la oyó susurrar.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Hablaba a lord Draco —respondió sin mirarle.

—¿Lord Draco es tu caballo? —preguntó extrañado por el nombre.

—Sí —asintió cerrando los ojos—. Fue el nombre que elegimos mi padre y yo.

—Curioso nombre lord Draco —reflexionó observando los gestos avergonzados de ella—. Nunca había conocido un lord de esta especie.

—_Laird _Uchiha, vuestro caballo es impresionante —dijo para desviar el tema, mientras le entraban ganas de reír por la absurda situación que estaba pasando.

—Sasuke —corrigió señalándola con el dedo—. Y antes de que desates esa lengua viva que tienes, déjame decirte que me quedó muy claro que eres pobre y decente, pero también quiero que te quede muy claro que no te obligaré a que calientes mi lecho, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que me llames por mi nombre, como yo a ti te llamo por el tuyo. ¿Tan difícil es decir Sasuke?

«¡Qué bonita es!», pensó el _highlander._

—De acuerdo —sonrió dejándole sin aliento—. Sasuke, vuestro caballo es una preciosidad.

—Dark es un buen caballo —respondió tocando el testuz del caballo, que a modo de agradecimiento frotó su hocico contra su mano—.

-¿Lleváis muchos años juntos?-pregunto Sakura

—Tantos que nos entendemos a la perfección.

—Entiendo —asintió más relajada—. A mí me pasa lo mismo con lord Draco: a veces con mirarnos nos comprendemos. Incluso me ayuda cuando otros caballos se ponen tercos.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi abuelo se encarga de los caballos del clan Hyuga —explicó mirando las estrellas—. Por norma, cuando nos traen un caballo nuevo, es él quien lo prepara, pero, cuando uno sale rebelde y salvaje, me lo deja a mí. —Retirándose con la mano un mechón de pelo continuó—: Mauled y el abuelo dicen que yo hablo con los animales, y en cierto modo tienen razón. Les miro a los ojos, les hablo con cariño, y al final hacen lo que yo quiero con la ayuda de lord Draco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Totalmente en serio —asintió mirando aquella sonrisa que él se empeñaba en ocultar—. Lord Draco y yo somos un buen equipo.

—Eso me indica que lleváis mucho tiempo juntos.

—Sí —asintió cambiando el gesto—. Mis padres me lo regalaron cuando cumplí seis años. Con él aprendí a montar y...

—¿Y? —Sakura enarcó la ceja al ver que ella cortaba la frase.

—Nada..., nada. —Negó con la cabeza. Recordar era doloroso.

—Jiraya y Konohamaru comentaron que tus padres habían muerto.

Recordar a sus padres aún le dolía.

—Sí. Hace años. Por eso vinimos a vivir con el abuelo.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? —preguntó intentando ver hasta dónde era capaz ella de contar.

Pero la reacción a esa pregunta fue desmesurada. Se revolvió contra él y, con la cara contraída por el enfado, le dio tal empujón que lo desconcertó. Sin ningún miedo se le encaró como pocos rivales habían osado hacerlo.

—¿Qué queréis saber exactamente? O mejor dicho: ¡ya lo habéis oído! ¿Verdad? —gritó mirándole con rabia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió al ver el dolor en su mirada—. Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo.

—¡Oh, sí que lo sabéis, _laird _Uchiha! —gritó haciendo que la sangre de Sasuke se espesara—. Yo vivía en una casa muy bonita, pero asfixiante, lejos de aquí, donde los lujos eran parte de mi vida, como no lo son ahora. Pero os diré, señor —prosiguió señalándole con el dedo—, que por muy humilde que sea este hogar, ¡mi hogar!, con los ojos cerrados lo prefiero por muchas razones que nunca nadie llegará a comprender.

Sakura no pudo resistir. Tenerla tan cerca era una tentación. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le echaran encima, aunque las rameras con las que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar no tenían ni la suavidad, ni la mirada retadora, ni el aroma de ella. Sin saber por qué, la atrajo hacia él y tomó sus labios vorazmente.

Sakura, al sentirse rodeada por aquellos poderosos brazos y ver cómo Sasuke tomaba su boca, intentó apartarse. Pero el desconocido deseo que sintió por él hizo que se dejara besar.

Los labios de Sasuke eran exigentes y calientes. Su lengua hizo que Sakura abriera la boca, donde él entró y exploró sin miedo, percibiendo un sinfín de sensaciones que hasta el momento nunca había experimentado. ¡Era deliciosa!

Tras un intenso beso, el hocico de lord Draco dio en el hombro de la mujer, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Y dándole un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió desprenderse de su abrazo con la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados por aquel apasionado beso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sasuke con voz ronca, atontado por lo que su cuerpo había sentido al tomar entre sus brazos a aquella mujer. Al abrazarla había notado que ella se refugiaba en él y eso le había provocado una ternura hasta ahora desconocida—. Te pido disculpas, Sakura; no pretendía hacerlo. Pero no sé qué me ha pasado.

—No os preocupéis, _laird _Uchiha —respondió más confundida que él, mientras sus chispeantes ojos negros lo acuchillaban—. ¡Nunca debería haberme fiado de vos, ni de vuestra palabra! Sois El Halcón —gritó haciendo que se sintiera mal—. La idiota he sido yo al pensar que no reclamaríais nada más que una simple charla. Por lo tanto, olvidemos el tema y buenas noches, ¡señor!

Una vez dicho aquello, comenzó a bajar la colina que llevaba hasta su hogar, temblorosa por el beso y por la extraña atracción y seguridad que había sentido con él.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Sasuke la observó con su mirada penetrante. Tras verla desaparecer por la arcada de su cabaña, su boca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, montando a Dark, le susurró:

—Volvamos al castillo, la fiera ya está en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Durante los días anteriores a la boda, Sakura intentó por todos los medios no cruzarse con Sasuke. Pero era imposible, parecía que estaba predestinada a verlo en todos lados. Tenten, bastante observadora, se fijó en cómo desde que habían llegado aquellos tres guerreros, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, las mujeres del castillo se habían revolucionado. Todas intentaban ser ellas las que calentaran sus camas, e incluso sus primas habían sido vistas tonteando con un par de guerreros Uchiha.

Ino, por su parte, y a pesar de discutir en todo momento con Itachi, parecía buscarle desesperadamente, y Neji pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo Itachi, en cuanto veía aparecer a Ino, buscaba excusas para desaparecer.

Sakura, desde lo ocurrido, procuraba no estar sola en sitios públicos, como el salón o el patio del castillo. Mientras, Sasuke comenzaba a enfurecerse cuando la veía huir de él sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

La única que parecía feliz era Hinata, quien sonreía como una tonta a Naruto al encontrarlo en su camino.

El esperado día de la boda había llegado y el castillo bullía en acción. Las cocinas escupían el olor de los _haggis, _plato indispensable en cualquier cocina escocesa, mientras la cocinera partía salmón y sus ayudantes confeccionaban tortas de harina.

Neji, el orgulloso novio, charlaba junto a los hombres en el salón esperando el comienzo de la boda. Mientras, Sakura, Ino y Hinata vestían a una relajada Tenten, que notaba más nervios en las demás que en ella misma.

—Estás bellísima, Ino —comentó Alana.

Su cuñada haría babear a más de uno vestida con aquel precioso vestido azul cielo.

—Por cierto —indicó de nuevo Tenten—. ¿Dejarás alguna vez de discutir con Itachi y le darás un respiro?

—No creo —respondió sonriendo—. Me saca de quicio con sus palabras soeces y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Pero si el pobre ni te habla —replicó Sakura recordando los hirientes comentarios de Ino hacia él.

—Y tú, ¿dejarás de correr por el castillo huyendo de Sasuke? —dijo Ino a la defensiva—. Te he observado y, cada vez que él aparece, huyes como alma que se lleva el diablo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —respondió Sakura intentando disimular.

—No disimules, Sakura —murmuró Hinata—. Todas hemos visto cómo le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

—También la mira él a ella —añadió Tenten—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se enfurece cuando te ve correr.

«No pienso contar nada», pensó Sakura.

—Hermanita, ¿tienes algo que contar? —preguntó Hinata.

«La mato.»

—¡Cállate, Hinata! —bufó Sakura—. Eres la menos indicada para criticar, cuando no haces más que sonreír como una tonta al _laird _Uzumaki. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto.

—Y yo a ti —aclaró mirando a su hermana con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Sabes? Eres muy pesada, hermanita, y no creo que por ser amable con un hombre debas decirme que sonrío como una tonta.

—Sakura tiene razón —puntualizó Ino acercándose a ella—. Estás siendo demasiado descarada con Naruto. Deja de sonreírle de esa manera o pensará que lo que quieres es que te tome en cualquier catre como a una de las que se le ofrecen cada noche.

—¡Por todos los santos! —se ofendió Hinata—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando tú no haces más que comportarte como una niña caprichosa y arrogante ante Itachi? ¡No me extraña que huya de ti!

La guerra verbal entre ellas estaba a punto de explotar.

—Veamos —indicó Tenten, divertida—. ¿Qué os pasa a las tres? ¿Tan difícil es admitir entre vosotras que os gustan esos guerreros y que por eso os comportáis así?

La primera en hablar fue Hinata.

—Lo admito. Me gusta Naruto —asintió pestañeando—. Es tan guapo, tan simpático, tan maravilloso, que caería rendida en sus brazos.

—Oh... ¡Qué sorpresa! —se mofó Sakura ganándose un empujón de su hermana.

—¡Vale! Lo admito —indicó con un mohín Ino sentándose encima de la cama—. Siempre me ha gustado ese burro. Desde pequeña, he soñado con que algún día Itachi llegara hasta aquí para declararme su amor. Pero, en vez de eso, ha llegado para declararme la guerra.

Al escucharla, Hinata y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tranquila, Ino. Comienzo a conocer a los hombres y creo que, si combates bien, la guerra la ganarás tú —sonrió Tenten abrazando a su cuñada—. Pero te recomendaría que pensaras las cosas antes de decirlas.

—Eso mismo me recomendó Sasuke la otra noche —se le escapó a Sakura, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Las tres mujeres clavaron la vista en ella, y Sakura resopló.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Tenten, sorprendida, acercándose a ella.

—¿La otra noche? —carraspeó Hinata.

—¿Cuándo has estado tú con Sasuke? —siseó Ino levantándose de la cama.

—¡Maldita sea mi lengua! —gruñó al mirarlas—. Hace dos noches, mientras paseaba con lord Draco, me encontré con él por casualidad en el bosque. Hablamos y me acompañó un trecho del camino.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —dijo Hinata acercándose a su hermana—. ¿Pasó algo?

La muchacha, rápidamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Sakura, ¿por qué te dio ese consejo? —preguntó Tenten, que comenzaba a entender la frustración de Sasuke cuando ella no le miraba y salía corriendo.

—Le insulté llamándole «gusano» —sonrió tapándose la boca y mirando con guasa a Hinata, que comenzó a carcajearse—

—¿Llamaste «gusano» al temible Halcón? —murmuró incrédula Tenten riendo con ella. Nadie insultaba a El Halcón y vivía para contarlo.

—También le empujé, le chillé y... me besó —susurró desviando sus ojos al suelo.

—¿Te besó? —gritó Ino llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Por san Ninian! ¿Te ha besado El Halcón y no nos lo has contado?

En ese momento, se abrió la pesada puerta y ante ellas aparecieron las dos primas de Ino, las feas y envidiosas Gerta y Landra, dejándolas a todas con la boca sellada.

—Oh..., estás preciosa, Tenten —susurró Gerta, ataviada con un vestido oscuro, nada favorecedor—. El vestido es precioso, estás bellísima.

—El vestido lo hizo Sakura —explicó Tenten tocando la seda.

—¡Bonito vestido! Y tu pelo está precioso —asintió Landra mirando de reojo a Sakura, que tenía un cabello espectacular por su densidad y sus rizos rosas—. ¿De qué hablabais cuando llegamos?

—De lo nerviosa que estoy —contestó la novia mientras las demás asentían sin mirarse.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió. Era Konohamaru. Buscaba a sus hermanas.

—¿Qué pasa Konohamaru, ? —Todavía acalorada por lo contado, Sakura se acercó al niño, que las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Qué guapa estás! —silbó al ver a Tenten vestida con aquel rico vestido.

—Gracias, jovencito —rio tocándole el pelo con delicadeza.

— Konohamaru, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó inquieta Hinata.

—Vine a traeros esto —dijo abriendo su manita, donde reposaban los colgantes que días antes habían originado todo el jaleo con los feriantes—. El Halcón me los dio cuando nos llevó a casa y me dijo que los guardara hasta el día de la boda. Pero esta mañana os habéis ido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Oh, gracias, Konohamaru! —gritó eufórica Hinata cogiendo uno color azul—. ¡Es precioso!

— Konohamaru, deberías habérselo devuelto al _laird_ Uchiha —regañó Sakura con cariño a su hermano, que encogiendo los hombros sonrió.

—Lo intenté, pero me obligó a guardarlos para vosotras.

—¡Vamos! —bromeó Tenten cogiendo aquel colgante de la manita de Konohamaru para ponérselo a Sakura en el cuello—. Ponte esto ahora mismo y deja de buscar tres pies al gato. Sakura lo compró para vosotras. Es un bonito detalle, por lo que deberíais darle las gracias cuando tengáis ocasión.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Sakura cogiendo a su hermano para besarle antes de que éste escapara por la puerta muerto de risa.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpecitos en la arcada. Era Hilda, que indicó que todo estaba preparado. Instantes después Tenten salió de su habitación sonriendo, seguida por las demás mujeres.

Al llegar al salón, las esperaba un guapísimo Sasuke, que ejercía de padrino. Se le paró el corazón al ver a Sakura y comprobar lo bellísima que estaba con aquel vestido marrón. Su claro y rizado pelo rosa lucía un entrelazado de flores que flotaba a su alrededor convirtiéndola en una reina. Aturdido ante su belleza, fijó sus ojos en su redondo escote, que revelaba una piel suave y sedosa y unos pechos llenos y turgentes, donde descansaba el colgante que le había dado a Konohamaru. Avergonzado por haber quedado atontado, miró a Tenten, que con una agradable sonrisa le agarró del brazo. Y juntos caminaron hacia la capilla donde un nervioso Neji, junto a un emocionado Magnus, la esperaba con una grata y encantadora sonrisa.

Durante el intercambio de votos, Sakura se mantuvo junto a Ino y Hinata, frente a Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto. El remolino de sentimientos y miraditas que había en aquella capilla era electrizante y Magnus se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Sasuke no podía apartar su penetrante mirada de la mujer del pelo rosado, que en un par de ocasiones había rozado con sus dedos el colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que al guerrero se le secara la boca.

«No debo prendarme de ninguna mujer, y menos de una como ella», pensó Sasuke regañándose. En el pasado, Karin le había roto el corazón y no estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad a ninguna otra.

Itachi, inquieto, procuraba no mirar a Ino. Estaba bellísima con aquella tiara de flores alrededor de su rubio cabello y con aquel vestido azul. Naruto sonreía anonadado a una chispeante Hinata, que cada vez le parecía_, _más fresca y radiante.

Tras la ceremonia, comenzó un opíparo banquete preparado por las mujeres del castillo. No faltaron platos típicos como el _haggis, _las gachas, el jabalí, estofado de venado, salmón ahumado y caldos aromatizados con romero. Las _shortbread, _o tortas de harina dulce, y un fino bollo recubierto con arándanos fueron la culminación del maravilloso banquete.

En el salón, en las largas y pesadas mesas de madera, abundaban los manjares en cuidadas bandejas, y al lado, en otra mesa, barriles con agua de vida y abundante cerveza. A lo largo del banquete y en repetidas ocasiones, los invitados, animados por Magnus, brindaban incitando a los novios a que se besaran, haciendo que el anciano disfrutara como un chiquillo.

Durante el banquete, Itachi se fijó en cómo Ino bromeaba con algunos hombres que él no conocía, y una extraña punzada de celos se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué les sonreía a aquéllos y a él sólo le decía impertinencias?

Por su parte, Sakura y Sasuke mantenían las distancias. Pero a pesar de su reticencia a mirarla, se incomodó como su hermano al ver que Sakura hablaba y sonreía a personas que él no conocía.

Pasado un rato, observó cómo un muchacho algo más joven que él se sentaba junto a ella, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa al ver que intentaba abrazarla. Aunque se relajó y se sorprendió cuando contempló cómo aquella mujercita, con un rápido movimiento, le retorció el brazo haciéndole gesticular de dolor. Poco después, el muchacho, enfadado, cruzó unas palabras con ella, se levantó y marchó, y fue Mauled quien ocupó su lugar para comenzar a charlar.

«¿De qué hablarán con tanta pasión?», se preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo ella gesticulaba con las manos y el viejo Mauled se carcajeaba.

Hinata, en un par de ocasiones, hizo por cruzarse en el salón con Naruto. Sin poder contener más sus instintos, con una arrebatadora sonrisa, éste la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el pasillo del primer piso, donde la arrinconó y la besó. Llevaba días luchando contra sí mismo. Pensar en la sangre inglesa de aquella graciosa muchacha, en un principio, le desconcertó, pero sus instintos más primitivos florecieron nuevamente y sólo existió ella, Hinata.

Para Hinata, aquel beso tan íntimo fue el primero de su vida. Se asustó al notar las manos de Naruto subiendo hacia su escote, pero, tras reaccionar y agarrárselas con una desconcertante mirada, se alejó hacia donde estaba todo el mundo, dejándole si cabe todavía más acalorado.

Con los sones de las primeras bandurrias y gaitas, los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Las gentes del castillo y la aldea estaban reunidas en el patio y los alrededores de la fortaleza. Jiraya, junto a Mauled y los más ancianos del lugar, al caer la noche, decidieron regresar a sus cabañas, agotados de tanta fiesta. El anciano intentó llevarse a Konohamaru, pero, ante la negativa y vitalidad de éste, lo dejó con sus hermanas haciéndole prometer portarse con cordura.

La gente bailaba con alegría, y tanto Sakura como Ino y Hinata danzaban y bebían con las personas que conocían de casi toda la vida. Sai, el mozo que rondaba a Sakura, intentó estar a su lado, pero ella en cuanto podía se lo quitaba de encima, algo que él no aceptaba de buen grado.

Los hombres de la aldea y algunos guerreros aprovecharon y se acercaron a las jóvenes para bailar. Las primas Gerta y Landra reían acaloradas junto a unos guerreros de Uchiha, quienes les sacaban continuamente los colores con sus palabras. Magnus, orgulloso y feliz, disfrutaba de la velada y bebía cerveza junto a Tenten y Neji, que reían y charlaban con Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto.

—¿A qué esperáis para bailar con las muchachas? —preguntó Tenten mirando a aquellos tres ceñudos guerreros—. En estas tierras, como habréis podido comprobar, viven mujeres preciosas que estarían encantadas de recibir vuestra invitación.

—Somos guerreros, no danzarines —señaló Itachi con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba bailar a una alegre Ino.

—Itachi —sonrió Magnus con picardía—. Acepta el consejo que te da un viejo guerrero. La vida es muy corta y lo mejor que se puede hacer es disfrutarla. Si te digo esto es porque yo, al igual que tú, pensaba que los guerreros eran sólo eso, guerreros curtidos únicamente para pelear. Pero mi amada Elizabeth me enseñó a disfrutar de los momentos que la vida te regala. Comprendí y aprendí a ser un terrible guerrero en el campo de batalla y un buen marido y padre cuando estaba en el hogar.

—El que bailes no te restará gallardía —añadió Neji, que desde hacía tiempo observaba a su hermana y a Itachi, y veía cómo ambos se buscaban con la mirada, lo que no le gustaba nada.

—Creo que Itachi no baila porque no sabe bailar —rio Naruto dándole un empujón.

—Sé bailar, bocazas —aseguró Itachi.

—Es un excelente bailarín —acudió en su ayuda su hermano.

Sasuke no paraba de observar a Sakura y al mozo que intentaba asirla del brazo_. _Aquella muchacha le atraía como ninguna desde que pasara lo de Karin. La veía sonreír y bailar, y se regañaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de ser él quien la hiciera sonreír de aquella manera.

—Mamá nos enseñó a los dos —afirmó Itachi intentando sonreír a Gerta y Landra, que llegaban en ese momento y se ponían a su lado. Pero desvió su mirada hacia Ino para verla acercarse a una de las mesas para tomar cerveza. Tras disculparse, desapareció seguido por Magnus, que había visto llegar a su amigo Murdock.

Neji, Sasuke y compañía observaban a los bailarines desde un altillo, mientras más de doscientas personas bailaban y daban palmas alrededor del fuego. Entre ellas se encontraban las muchachas, quienes danzaban con sus vecinos, y con los guerreros Uchiha y Uzumaki.

—¡Qué descaradas son! —siseó Landra señalando hacia donde Sakura y Hinata bailaban.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Tenten.

—Intentan buscar un marido entre esos pobres —añadió Landra mientras Gerta le tiraba de la manga del vestido para que callara—. Pero, claro, es lógico. ¿Quién querría casarse con ellas?

—¿Por qué creéis que buscan marido? —preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja.

—Nadie quiere casarse con ellas —escupió Landra creyéndose superior, cuando era más fea que un árbol torcido—. ¿Por qué creéis que Sakura no se ha casado? Tiene ya veintiséis años.

—No lo sé —respondió Sasuke acercándose—. Me gustaría que vos me lo aclararais.

Aquellas dos, al sentirse el centro de atención de aquellos valerosos guerreros, se envalentonaron y Landra prosiguió:

—Está claro, _laird _Uchiha. Tanto Sakura como su hermana saben que sus destinos son muy confusos. Nadie quiere casarse con ellas por su sangre _sassenach._

—¡Landra! —ladró Neji levantándose acalorado—. No consiento que nadie diga semejante cosa de mi gente en mi presencia.

—Se comenta eso, Neji. —Se encogió asustada al verlo tan enfadado.

—Por comentarse —se acaloró Neji—, se dicen muchas cosas, ellas son de mi clan y no consentiré que nadie ponga en duda su sangre escocesa. Por lo tanto, no quiero escuchar más de vuestra boca ningún comentario respecto a ellas. ¡¿Entendido?

Tras aquel desagradable incidente, todos quedaron callados mirando hacia donde las muchachas bailaban sonrientes acompañadas por el resto de los aldeanos. En ese momento, Sakura se volvió hacia ellos y al verlos tan serios le susurró a su hermana:

—Oh, oh —dijo atrayendo laatención de ésta—. Creo que acaban de enterarse de nuestro pequeño secreto.

—¿Tú crees? —se mortificó Hinata, que con una grandiosa sonrisa miró a Naruto. Pero en vez de devolverle la sonrisa como había ocurrido durante toda la noche, él se la quedó mirando muy serio. Al ver aquella reacción, Hinata sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—Sí, se acabó mi sueño —asintió encolerizada.

—No seas tonta, Hinata —la regañó Sakura cruzando una mirada con Sasuke—. Nosotras ya sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir. Por eso te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones.

—Tienes razón —asintió con la decepción en los ojos—, pero estoy harta. Cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra, éramos las salvajes escocesas. Y aquí, en Escocia, somos las inglesas o las _sassenachs. _¿Nunca seremos de ningún lado?

Ambas se miraron y Sakura, tras acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, le susurró:

—Quizá deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, de este pueblo, y comenzar de nuevo en otro sitio donde nadie nos conozca, ni sepa de nuestro pasado —insinuó.

—¿Bailas conmigo, preciosa? —preguntó Sai agarrándola por la cintura con fuerza haciendo que Sakura se cansara de aquel acoso.

—¡Sai! —vociferó dándole un empujón—. Si vuelves a tocarme o a cogerme una vez más, te prometo que no responderé de mis actos. Te he dicho que me dejes en paz más de veinte veces.

—Al final —le advirtió Hinata—, conseguirás que se enfade.

Pero él pareció no escucharla.

—¡Preciosa! —exigió apestando a cerveza—. Sólo quiero que bailes conmigo.

—Pero yo no quiero. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Dame un beso —demandó intentando agarrar a Sakura, que al notar sus manos sobre ella le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

—¿Ocurre algo aquí? —preguntó Myles, que tras una orden de Sasuke se acercó a ellas.

—¡Ya no! —rio Hinata al ver a Sai tumbado en el suelo mientras su hermana se frotaba la mano.

—¿Podríais llevároslo fuera de mi vista? —preguntó Sakura.

—Será un placer, _milady. _Nos llevaremos a este muchacho para que duerma la mona en otro lugar —rio Mael cogiendo al muchacho con la ayuda de Myles.

Ajena a lo ocurrido, Ino reía con Gedorf, un amigo de su difunto padre, mientras bebía cerveza.

—Estás muy sonriente esta noche —señaló Itachi sentándose junto a ella dejándola desconcertada.

—Hasta este momento, así era —asintió Ino dando un trago a su cerveza.

Itachi, haciéndose el sorprendido, levantó las cejas y preguntó:

—¿Te incomodo?

—No te preocupes, puedes continuar aquí sentado —respondió Ino al recordar las palabras de Tenten.

Tras un silencio entre los dos, Ino volvió a hablar.

—Bailas muy bien.

Ino, con el corazón desbocado por la cercanía de él, respondió, levantando el mentón como si no pasara nada:

—Gracias. Neji fue mi maestro.

Al escucharla, el _highlander _sonrió, pero volvió a preguntar:

—Te protege mucho tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Lo normal —musitó mirándole atontada—. Creo que como cualquier hermano. ¿Acaso no protegíais vosotros a vuestra hermana?—. Pero, al decir aquello, rápidamente se arrepintió.

—Nosotros protegimos todo lo que pudimos a Temari, pero... —murmuró el joven con la mirada oscura al pensar en su fallecida hermana.

Consciente de su metedura de pata, Ino dijo buscando su mirada:

—Lo siento..., lo siento, perdóname —rogó al ver la tristeza en sus ojos—. No pretendía recordar algo tan triste. He sido una inconsciente. Discúlpame, por favor, Itachi.

—Estás disculpada —sonrió sumergiéndose en sus celestes ojos que le invitaban a nadar en su cálido azul.

En ese momento, Ino se fijó en Konohamaru. Estaba detrás de Itachi. Se había subido a un carro y de ahí a unas grandes piedras. Al agarrarse a las piedras, el carro se movió asustando a los caballos.

—¡ Konohamaru! Pero ¿cómo te has subido ahí? —le regañó la muchacha mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sakura, que al escuchar el relincho de los caballos vio a su hermano y junto a Hinata corrió hacia él.

—Es un pequeño diablo este muchacho —sonrió Itachi mientras lo observaba.

—Es un gran diablo —afirmó Ino viéndole trepar por la piedra hasta lanzarse contra la rama de un árbol—. ¡Por todos los santos, Konohamaru! ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer ahora?

Sasuke y Naruto miraron hacia donde las jóvenes corrían y descubrieron con sorpresa cómo Konohamaru se había encaramado a unas ramas de las que colgaba peligrosamente.

—Yo subiré, _lady _Sakura —se ofreció Ewen, uno de los soldados Uchiha.

—¡No! —gritó la chica agradeciéndole el detalle—. Eres muy grande y la rama no aguantará tu peso.

—Disculpadme, no quiero ser grosero, pero creo que el vuestro tampoco —calculó Ewen.

—¡Vaya, gracias! Pero es más probable que aguante mi peso que el tuyo —respondió mientras ataba sus faldas para que no le molestaran al subir.

—Esperad —intervino Myles acercándose junto a Mael—. Me subiré en los hombros de Ewen y así podremos coger al muchacho.

Pero el intento fue imposible. Konohamaru estaba más alto, y ambas hermanas se encaminaron decididas hacia el árbol.

— Konohamaru, no te sueltes y no te muevas. Intentaré llegar hasta ti —dijo Sakura. Y sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a trepar por el árbol como una gata, seguida por Hinata.

—Se me ha enganchado el pantalón a una rama, Sakura. No me puedo soltar —apuntó el niño moviéndose nervioso.

—Maldita sea, Konohamaru. ¡Para! —gruñó Sakura al sentir cómo crujía la rama.

—Muchacho, no te muevas si no quieres que tus hermanas caigan —le regañó Mael, impresionado por la forma en que aquellas jovencitas se colgaban de las ramas sin ningún miedo a caer.

Pero Konohamaru, como niño que era, no hizo caso y continuó.

—Por todos los santos, Konohamaru. No te muevas —gritó Hinata, furiosa.

—No os preocupéis —las tranquilizó Myles de pie bajo el árbol—. Aquí estaremos nosotros para sujetaros, por si caéis. Llevad cuidado y ¡tú, muchacho!, no te muevas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró Tenten mientras Sasuke, Neji y Naruto bajaban para ayudar.

—¡Me pica un bicho, Sakura! —gritó el niño al notar que algo le pinchaba la piel.

—Ya voy, Konohamaru —susurró rozando con los dedos el cabello del niño—. Tranquilo, sabes que no dejaría que te pasara nada.

Hinata, intuyendo el peligro que su hermano corría, subió a unas ramas más altas y desde allí se descolgó para poder desenganchar el pantalón.

— Konohamaru, tranquilo —suplicó Ino—. Ya te tienen.

—¿Qué hacen esas locas? —clamó Itachi junto a Ino al ver a las muchachas trepar y descolgarse por las ramas para coger al niño.

—Proteger a su hermano —recordó, y con gesto de enfado preguntó—: ¿A quién has llamado locas?

En lo alto del árbol, las muchachas intentaban ayudar a su hermano.

— Konohamaru, te tengo —susurró Sakura con sumo cuidado.

—¡Me pica el bicho otra vez! —volvió a gritar el crío moviéndose con apuro tras desengancharle Hinata el pantalón, lo que provocó que la rama se rompiera y cayeran los tres al suelo.

El primero en llegar hasta ellos fue Magnus, que atendió a Sakura; se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Myles cogió a Hinata, y Ewen, a Konohamaru. Instantes después, apareció un ofuscado y preocupado Sasuke, con cara de pocos amigos. Tras acercarse a Sakura, se la quitó de los brazos a Magnus.

Al verla pálida e inerte entre sus brazos, a Sasuke se le heló la sangre. Con el gesto contraído observó a Konohamaru, que asustado no se movió hasta que Sasuke bramó:

—¡Ewen, quédate con el muchacho! —Y mirando al niño espetó—. ¡ Konohamaru, no quiero que te muevas de ahí! ¡¿Entendido?

El niño, muerto de miedo, asintió mientras Magnus le seguía asombrado por aquel arranque de rabia.

Con celeridad entraron en el despacho de Neji, donde depositaron con sumo cuidado a las dos muchachas encima de un banco, al tiempo que Ino traía agua.

—Gracias a Dios, respiran —musitó Tenten—. ¡Menudo golpe se han dado!

—Jiraya se enfadará mucho cuando se entere de esto —advirtió Magnus—. Ese muchachito es la personita más inquieta que he conocido en mi vida.

Mientras les ponían paños húmedos en la frente, todos las miraban preocupados.

—Pero ¿es que ese niño nunca va a crecer? —se quejó Ino, angustiada—. Hoy ha sido ésta. Hace unos días, el problema con los feriantes. La semana pasada, su caída al lago. Con anterioridad, se metió en el corral con los caballos y habría muerto aplastado si Sakura no le hubiera sacado y protegido con su cuerpo.

Sasuke escuchaba los lamentos de Ino sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de Sakura.

—Estas _sassenachs _tienen la cabeza dura —bromeó Naruto, que de pronto sintió cómo un puñetazo se estrellaba contra su cara. En concreto contra su nariz.

Había sido Hinata, que lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue esa palabra que tanto odiaba.

—¿Qué hacéis? —se quejó dolorido por el golpe—. Era una broma, mujer.

—No volváis a llamarnos así —gritó enfadada, y mirando a su hermana chilló—: ¡Dios mío, Sakura! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Os habéis dado un buen golpe —susurró Neji mientras veía con curiosidad a Sasuke observar cómo Sakura comenzaba a moverse.

«¿Cómo un guerrero fiero y temido por ejércitos puede quedarse tan blanco por ver a una mujer caerse de un árbol?», pensó, divertido.

—Buen golpe, hermanita —susurró Sakura abriendo los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Si no le llegas a dar tú, le hubiera dado yo.

Magnus, admirado por el desparpajo de las muchachas ante aquellos fieros guerreros, y la pasividad de Sasuke y Naruto, estuvo a punto de saltar de emoción. Las sensaciones que llevaba notando todo el día se confirmaban.

—Gracias a Dios, estáis bien —suspiró Itachi con alivio.

Al escucharle, Ino le miró con rapidez y con gesto fiero dijo.

—Como verás, las mujeres de estos lugares somos fuertes, no tontas damiselas que se desmayan ante cualquier cosa.

—Sois sorprendentes —asintió Itachi con una encantadora sonrisa que deslumbró a Ino e hizo resoplar a Neji.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien, muchachas —suspiró Magnus, y dejó solos a los jóvenes.

Sakura, incorporándose, se tocó el chichón de la cabeza mientras se sentía mareada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasuke a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—Sí, señor. Un poco dolorida. ¿Dónde está Konohamaru?

Casi no podía moverse, pero sus fosas nasales se inundaban de la fragancia masculina que aquel enorme _highlander _desprendía. Una fragancia que le gustaba.

—Tranquila. Konohamaru no se hizo nada. Está acompañado por los guerreros Uchiha —respondió Tenten retirándole el pelo de la cara.

—Ewen está con él —intervino Sasuke—. No le quitará el ojo de encima.

Pasados los primeros instantes de confusión, todos parecían más relajados.

—Será mejor que os llevemos a casa —dijo Naruto cogiendo a Hinata por el brazo, pero ésta le rechazó de un manotazo sorprendiéndole. ¡Nunca una mujer le había rechazado!

—No hace falta, _laird _Uzumaki —siseó rabiosa—. Podemos ir solas, no necesitamos que nadie nos acompañe.

—Es mejor que os acompañe alguien —murmuró Neji, divertido al ver a sus dos amigos tan desarmados ante aquellas dos mujercitas.

—Yo os llevaré —afirmó Sasuke observando el chichón en la cabeza de Sakura—, y me da igual lo que digáis, no podéis ir caminando en este estado.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura alejándose de un salto—. Mi hermana tiene razón, podemos ir solas. No necesitamos vuestra ayuda, _laird _Uchiha. Os lo agradecemos, pero no queremos ocasionar más problemas. Continuad con la fiesta.

—Pero acabáis de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —se quejó Naruto mirándolas.

—La tenemos dura, ¿recordáis? —gruñó Hinata haciendo que Naruto maldijera haber hecho aquel ridículo comentario.

Con tesón, Sakura, ayudada por Hinata y Ino, salió por la puerta del despacho de Neji. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con un asustado Konohamaru, quien al verlas corrió a abrazarlas mientras Ewen sonreía. El muchacho había llorado angustiado por sus hermanas.

—Gracias por vuestra ayuda, habéis sido muy amables toda la noche —agradeció Sakura a aquellos tres gigantes.

—No hemos podido evitar que cayerais al suelo, _milady. _¿Os encontráis bien? —susurró angustiado Myles señalando el chichón de la cabeza.

—Perfectamente —asintió, y con gracia señaló—: ¡Tenemos la cabeza dura!

Al mirar hacia atrás, Sakura se encontró con el ceñudo gesto de Sasuke, que la seguía con la mirada. Eso la puso más nerviosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento el restraso, pero con esto de las fiesta e estado muy liada, mañara subire otro capitulo y ya hasta el lunes ya que esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada comprando los regalos para los reyes magos! Espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada al año!

Capitulo 7:

Día posterior a la boda, los invitados venidos de fuera comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron las primas Gerta y Landra, que con los ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas se despidieron de sus dos fornidos guerreros Uchiha.

Por su parte, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron en los alrededores de su casa. Doloridas física y moralmente por el golpe recibido con la caída, se desesperaron cuando apareció Sai con un nuevo ramo de flores y una disculpa por sus actos en la boda.

Sakura le escuchó con paciencia pero, tras negarse más de veinte veces a dar un paseo con él, lo echó con cajas destempladas, haciendo reír a su abuelo y a Mauled. Ya los ancianos le habían dicho a Sai en varias ocasiones que Sakura no estaba interesada en él porque la muchacha necesitaba un purasangre como ella, que la pudiera controlar.

En el castillo, Sasuke se sentía como un perro encerrado. Ofuscado, se marchó a visitar a su amigo Klein McLellan sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la muchacha del pelo rosado. A su vuelta, se desvió de su camino para pasar por la casa de las muchachas y no se sorprendió al ver el caballo de Naruto allí.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? —se mofó Sasuke de su amigo desmontando con una media sonrisa.

—Necesitaba que Jiraya mirara mi caballo, parecía que cojeaba —disimuló encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

Jiraya y Mauled se miraron con una sonrisa espectacular. ¡San Ninian y san Fergus habían escuchado sus plegarias!

—Quizá necesite lo mismo, ¿verdad, _laird _Uchiha? —sonrió Mauled masticando un palo—. ¡Muy gratas vuestras visitas!

—Las muchachas no están aquí —les informó Jiraya.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Sasuke, extrañado.

—Paseando —indicó Mauled—. ¡Vamos! Tomemos algo mientras hablamos.

Pasado un rato, Naruto y Sasuke seguían sentados con aquellos dos viejos bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Creéis que regresarán pronto de su paseo? —preguntó Naruto, inquieto.

Los ancianos se miraron con expresión de zorros.

—¿Para qué queréis que regresen pronto? —se divirtió Mauled.

—Veamos —señaló Jiraya mirándoles a los ojos—. Seamos claros. ¿Qué queréis de mis nietas? Son dos muchachas humildes y decentes, y ambos sois lo bastante poderosos para tener a la mujer que os plazca. ¿Por qué ellas?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta.

—¿A qué os referís, Jiraya? —murmuró Sasuke entendiéndole perfectamente.

—Soy viejo, pero no tonto, _laird, _y he visto la forma como las miráis. Mis nietas son unas mujeres muy valiosas para mí, y no permitiré que nadie las utilice, ni se ría de ellas. Ya han sufrido bastante.

—Neji nos contó sobre ellas. ¿A qué teméis? —señaló Naruto viendo cómo Mauled y Jiraya se miraban.

—Tememos a todo; deben tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —se interesó Sasuke—. ¿De qué?

Jiraya, con gesto de pesar, tras dejar su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa dijo:

—Ciertas personas las buscan.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Con qué finalidad las están buscando? —exclamó Sasuke mientras Jiraya y Mauled se miraban con complicidad.

¡Definitivamente sus santos les habían escuchado!

—Las buscan unos jodidos ingleses para matarlas —contestó Mauled.

Escuchar aquello hizo que los _highlanders _les prestaran más atención y fruncieran el ceño.

—¡Mauled! —protestó sin mucha convicción Jiraya—. ¡Calla esa boca sin dientes que tienes! Cuanta menos gente sepa lo que pasa mejor.

—Me da igual lo que digas, viejo cabezón —repuso Mauled—. Empieza a ver claro que nos estamos haciendo mayores. Ellas necesitarán a alguien más fuerte y rápido que nosotros para que las proteja.

—Un momento —interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Queréis decir que están amenazadas y en peligro de muerte, y en este momento se encuentran solas en cualquier lugar, expuestas a todos los peligros que conlleva el bosque?

Los ancianos, con una picara sonrisa, asintieron, pero fue el abuelo quien habló.

—Saben defenderse —rio Jiraya rascándose la cabeza—. Además, no están solas, están acompañadas por los mismos tres gigantes que el día de la boda las trajeron a casa.

—¿Qué gigantes? —preguntó Naruto.

—Ewen, Myles y Mael. Eso me tranquiliza. Con ellos estarán protegidas —indicó Sasuke, confundido. ¿Qué hacían aquellos guerreros con las muchachas?

—Ellos también estarán protegidos —confirmó Mauled moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué las buscan? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—Sus familiares ingleses necesitan verlas muertas para poder asegurarse de que nadie reclamará las tierras de George, el padre de las muchachas —respondió Jiraya mirando a la lejanía—. Por lo visto, sus tíos, dos codiciosos sinvergüenzas, intentaron casarlas con dos hombres que las odiaban para hacerlas desaparecer después de la boda. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente a John lo que hizo por mis nietos. Me da igual que sea inglés. A mí me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y siempre estaré en deuda con él.

—Es comprensible —reconoció Sasuke—. Tiene que ser un hombre con mucho valor y honor.

—Hace unos dos años —continuó Mauled—, unos hombres enviados por esos familiares cogieron a Konohamaru y se lo llevaron. Pero las dos chicas, antes de que pudiéramos avisar a nadie, consiguieron traerle de vuelta.

—¿Ellas solas? —preguntó asombrado Naruto para ver que los ancianos asentían con orgullo y una sonrisa en la boca.

—Las muchachas son dos yeguas purasangres —apuntó Mauled—, a pesar de que la gente se empeñe en recordarles su sangre inglesa. Son valientes y decididas. ¡Ojalá yo tuviera menos años para poder seguir protegiéndolas!

Jiraya, con gesto serio, miró a los dos fornidos guerreros y explicó:

—Mis nietos están en peligro y cada día que pasa tengo más miedo de dejarlos solos. Me hago más viejo, más torpe y...

—Y ¿cuál es la solución para vuestro problema? —preguntó Sasuke, conmovido por las palabras de los ancianos—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudaros?

Los viejos se miraron y, tras felicitarse por su más que sobresaliente actuación teatral, uno remató.

—Encontrar a dos valientes que quieran casarse con ellas —soltó Mauled.

Al escuchar aquello, a Naruto casi se le atraganta la cerveza, mientras Sasuke, perplejo por lo que había escuchado, buscaba algo que decir.

—No creo que tengáis problemas para encontrar hombres para ellas. Son dos bellezas —susurró Sasuke sintiendo que aquello de casarse no era para él.

—¿Sabéis una cosa, _laird _Uchiha? —señaló Jiraya cerrando un ojo—. Nadie se atreve a casarse con unas muchachas a las que muchos llaman despectivamente _sassenachs._

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto entendió el puñetazo que Hinata le había propinado el día de la boda.

—Disculpad la pregunta que os voy a hacer: vos, _laird _Uchiha, o vos, _Laird Uzumaki_, ¿estaríais dispuestos a casaros con alguna de ellas? —preguntó Mauled, impaciente, dejándoles tan sorprendidos que no podían ni hablar.

—¡Por san Ninian, Mauled! —rio Jiraya al escuchar a su amigo—. Si alguna de ellas se entera de lo que acabas de decir... ¡eres hombre muerto!

—¿Casarnos? —gritó Naruto levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentado.

—No entra en mis planes contraer matrimonio —comunicó Sasuke—. Mi vida es la guerra y la lucha.

—Somos guerreros —consiguió decir Naruto tras escuchar a su amigo—, no hombres nacidos para casarse y tener una familia.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis nada con mis nietas? —preguntó con picardía Jiraya rascándose la cabeza.

—Acabamos de responderos —replicó Sasuke—. Nuestra prioridad es el campo de batalla.

—Entonces —se carcajeó Mauled dándose un golpe en la pierna—, estos hombres no necesitan que les aclaremos nada sobre nuestras muchachas.

Aquello llamó la atención de los guerreros.

—¿Aclarar algo sobre ellas? —susurró Naruto cada vez más confundido.

—Sí, ya sabéis —continuó Mauled sirviéndose más cerveza—. Las mujeres son muy raras y, a veces, viene bien conocer ciertas cosas o manías sobre ellas.

—Pero, en vuestro caso, no es necesario —rio Jiraya mirando a Mauled por aquella maléfica respuesta—. Aunque creo, señores, que mis nietas en el fondo os hubieran agradado y sorprendido. Son algo más que unas simples mujercitas criadas para tener hijos.

—¿Por qué decís eso? —preguntó Sasuke al ver a los dos viejos sonreír y mirarse de aquella manera.

—Porque los dos sois los purasangres que llevamos esperando toda la vida —asintió Jiraya clavándoles la mirada—. Conozco a mis nietas y, a pesar de que a veces son un poco indisciplinadas, estoy seguro de que os hubieran hecho muy felices.

—¡Eso es mucho asegurar! —afirmó Sasuke—. ¿No creéis anciano?

—No —respondió Jiraya sorprendiéndole por su seguridad—. Sois dos fuertes y valientes guerreros, y como tales estoy seguro de que valoráis la fuerza y la valentía. ¿Acaso eso en una mujer no debe tenerse en cuenta? —Desconcertándoles preguntó—: ¿O debo pensar que cuando decidáis tener hijos os casaréis con dos jovencitas plácidas que se pasen el día cosiendo y bordando?

—¡Dios no lo quiera! —resopló Naruto.

—Entiendo vuestras posturas, señores —prosiguió Jiraya mientras Mauled miraba al horizonte—. Por ello no os voy a poner en ningún aprieto más. Aunque ¿me dais vuestra palabra de _highlander _para pediros un favor?

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió Sasuke.

—Nuestra palabra ya la tenéis —afirmó Naruto.

—Si alguna vez nos pasara algo, ¡que Dios no lo quiera! —comenzó el anciano—, ¿querríais encargaros de encontrar unos buenos maridos para las muchachas?

—Es importante —prosiguió Mauled sin darles tiempo a pensar— que los hombres que elijáis las cuiden, las valoren, las quieran y, sobre todo, no las peguen. Nunca me han gustado los hombres que se valen de su fuerza bruta para doblegar a una mujer.

—Y, por supuesto, que las protejan, eso es indispensable —añadió Jiraya, y clavándoles la mirada preguntó—: Entonces, ¿podemos confiar en la palabra de _highlander _que nos habéis dado?

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron espantados por la jugada que aquellos dos ancianos les acababan de hacer. La palabra de un _highlander _era su ley. Si un _highlander _prometía algo, lo hacía hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Y, a menos que se casaran con ellas, nunca estarían seguros de que todo aquello se cumpliera. Se miraron, sorprendidos por haberse dejado liar por esos viejos que bajo su apariencia de corderos ocultaban a dos lobos en toda regla. Sonriendo por su torpeza, miraron a los ancianos.

—Sois unos viejos zorros —indicó Sasuke—. Tenéis mi palabra de _highlander._

—Muy... muy zorros —asintió Naruto—. Por supuesto, mi palabra de _highlander _también, aunque ya os la habíamos dado antes de escuchar lo que queríais.

—¡La edad es un grado, muchacho! —asintió Mauled haciéndoles reír y, mirando a Jiraya, sacó de debajo de la mesa una gran jarra y cuatro vasos—. ¡Esto se merece un brindis!

—Esta es la mejor agua de vida que encontraréis por esta zona —señaló Jiraya mientras les llenaban los vasos—. La destilamos nosotros con una receta antigua del abuelo de mi mujer. —Levantando el vaso dijo—: Brindemos por que nos queden muchos años de vida y por la felicidad de las muchachas. _¡Slainte!_

—_¡Slainte! _—gritaron al unísono los otros tres, en gaélico escocés «salud».

—¡Por todos los santos! Ya vienen —indicó Mauled y, mirando a Sasuke y Naruto, dijo—: Guardad el secreto de lo que aquí se ha hablado. Si la impaciente o la mandona se enteran de esta conversación... ¡esta noche nos entierran vivos! —rio entrecerrando los ojos—. Además, no creo que a las muchachas les agrade saber que habéis denegado la oferta de casaros con ellas.

Tras observar a los viejos reír, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron confundidos. ¿Se habrían vuelto locos aquellos ancianos? Callados, observaron caminar a las muchachas hacia ellos y fueron testigos de su cara de sorpresa al verlos allí. Tras llegar a su altura y saludarles con una inclinación de cabeza, se escabulleron dentro de la casa dejándoles a todos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué mosca las ha picado? —susurró Mauled—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sé?

—¡Esta juventud! —sonrió Jiraya.

—Nos marchamos —anunció Sasuke, molesto al ver que Sakura ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada—. ¡Gracias por esta encantadora y desconcertante tarde! —se mofó levantándose para dar la mano a los ancianos.

—Mañana partimos hacia nuestras tierras —dijo Naruto, sorprendido porque Hinata tampoco le había mirado. ¿Dónde estaba la jovencita que de forma continua y descarada le sonreía?

—Que llevéis buen viaje —deseó Jiraya mirando extrañado hacia la cabaña donde sus nietas habían desaparecido. Nunca se habían comportado así ante ningún hombre y eso era buena señal.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Sakura saliendo de la cabaña seguida por Hinata. Portaban en sus manos unos paquetes y, dirigiéndose hacia Myles, que se quedó asombrado, dijo—: Toma, lleva a Maura, tu mujer, este pedazo de tela. Seguro que sabrá sacarle provecho. Y a tu niña, esta miel. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

—Muchas gracias, _lady _Sakura —agradeció con una grata sonrisa mientras aceptaba aquellos presentes—, pero no era necesario que os preocuparais.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, sólo soy Sakura —afirmó la muchacha mirando al gigante. Hacía muchos años que nadie la llamaba _lady._

—No puedo, _lady _Sakura —afirmó mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que les observaba muy serio subido a su espectacular caballo negro.

—De acuerdo —asintió dándose por vencida.

—Maura y mi hija os estarán muy agradecidas por vuestro detalle —aseguró Myles guardando el paquete—. Espero que algún día podáis conocerlas.

—Estaría encantada —sonrió Sakura.

Sasuke, que la observaba a corta distancia, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían al darse cuenta de que ella nunca le sonreía a él de ese modo. Y, sin perderla de vista, advirtió que ella se movía y se plantaba ante Mael tendiéndole un bote.

—Esto es un ungüento que aliviará el dolor y sanará tus cortes. Póntelo dos veces al día sobre la herida hasta que veas que el dolor remite y comienza a cicatrizar.

—Gracias —dijo el guerrero cogiendo aquel presente como algo maravilloso—. Muchas gracias, _lady _Sakura. No olvidaré vuestra amabilidad.

—Tomad, llevaos este queso y este pan. Seguro que os viene bien en el trayecto de regreso a vuestra casa —prosiguió Hinata dándoselo a Ewen.

Naruto, enternecido por aquellos presentes, la miraba sintiendo que en todos sus años de guerrero nunca unas muchachas tan humildes se habían preocupado tanto por sus hombres.

—Gracias, _lady _Hinata. Será maravilloso disfrutar de ello durante nuestro camino.

—¡Ewen! —llamó Konohamaru —. Recuerda. Tienes que volver para enseñarme a cazar truchas con las manos.

—Volveré, Konohamaru. Te lo prometo —sonrió el grandullón—. Hasta entonces, pórtate bien y no metas a tus hermanas en más líos, ¿vale?—. El niño asintió.

—Espero que tengáis buen viaje —se despidió Sakura mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke con brevedad.

—No dudes que lo tendremos —afirmó Sasuke, enfurecido por su frialdad.

—No lo dudo, _laird _Uchiha —respondió Sasuke. Tras sonreír a todos, regresó a la quietud de la cabaña acompañada por Hinata.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Sasuke guio a su caballo y, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de las muchachas y los ancianos, oyó murmurar a Naruto:

—¡Malditos zorros!


End file.
